For the first time
by AliShadow
Summary: Edward, Emmett y Jasper són los integrantes de un famoso grupo de música. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podrá solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? Todos Humanos.
1. Prefacio

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es.**

**yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

PREFACIO

Respiré hondo varias veces antes de salir tras Emmett y Jasper al escenario.

Vi a Emmett situarse en el sitio de la batería y a Jasper situarse en su sitio, con la guitarra eléctrica bien sujeta.

Escuchaba los gritos del público, casi en su totalidad de chicas que cuando nos veían, empezaban a gritar e incluso en algunos casos, llorar.

Allá adonde habíamos ido, habíamos triunfado.

Los Dark Caps, que así se llamaba nuestro grupo, era mundialmente conocido, y un líder en ventas desde que sacamos nuestro primer disco.

Era todo perfecto, salvo por una cosa; nunca había conseguido enamorarme, y de eso era, justamente, de lo que trataban la mayoría de nuestras canciones, del amor.

Pero, ¿Cómo podía cantar sobre el amor si nunca lo había experimentado?

Jasper y Emmett me hicieron la señal para que saliese.

Me ajusté bien mi gorra negra, y salí al escenario, envolviéndome de luces y de gritos.

Lo que yo no sabía era que, tras tres largos años de carrera, pronto debería afrontarme a algo que nunca había vivido: enamorarme.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Este es el primer fic que cuelgo aqui, y como he dicho arriba, no es mio xD es de una amiga mia que me ha dejado colgarlo =)

espero que os guste tanto como me gusta a mi ^^

besikos!!

Aliena G.! ;)


	2. La Entrevista

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es.**

**yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los componentes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 1: La entrevista**

_**POV Bella**_

Bajé de la parada del autobús, saboreando el buen día que había salido con una sonrisa.

Cuando me había levantado, había tenido el presentimiento que aquel día pasaría algo, bueno o malo. Me hice creer a mi misma que iba a ser bueno.

Fue una decisión equivocada.

Me encanta sentir el calor de los rayos del Sol sobre mi piel, e iba danzando alegremente por el campus de la universidad, aún creyendo que la suerte de aquel día estaría de mi lado.

Dejé de creer aquello cuando entré en el edificio donde se encontraba el aula de mi primera clase, Literatura, cuando lo vi: en un enorme tablón de anuncios, se levantaba majestuoso el cartel anunciando el concierto de los Dark Caps en Phoenix.

Había un grupo de chicas dando voces, riendo y saltando nerviosas delante de él, contemplando sin duda la fotografía de los componentes de los Dark Caps: Ed, J y Em.

Bufé y pasé a grandes zancadas dirigiéndome hacia mi clase.

Por fortuna, aun estaba vacía.

Me senté en mi sitio y dejé caer la cabeza contra la fría madera de la mesa.

No entendía que podían ver a aquel grupo.

Estaba compuesto por tres chicos jóvenes y guapos, supuestamente, ya que nadie sabía quién eran en realidad.

Llevaban una grande gorra negra –de ahí el nombre del grupo- que impedía verles el rostro con claridad. Este echo hacía que cada vez tuviesen más y más fans, ya que les encontraban realmente "misteriosos y sexys".

Personalmente, a mí no me gustaba ese grupo.

Su tema principal era el amor, pero nunca me llegaban sus canciones. Para mí, no había nada de emoción en aquellas palabras cantadas, nada que me hiciera disfrutar de la canción. Así que, por más guapos que llegaran a ser aquellos chicos, el grupo de los Dark Caps no me gustaba.

La gente me consideraba loca cuando se enteraba, pero ¿Qué iba a hacer yo? Esas canciones no em gustaban, y a mi me daba igual lo "misteriosos y sexys" que fueran, para mí, lo que de verdad importaba era la música que hacían.

- ¡Bella! –gritó una voz que yo conocía a la perfección.

- ¿Qué quieres Alice? –pregunté, sin levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

- ¡¿Lo has visto?!¡¿Lo has visto, Bella?! –ahora estaba justo delante de mi mesa.

- ¿El qué?

Sabía perfectamente a que se refería, pero quería jugar un poco con ella.

- ¡Oh, vamos Bella! ¡Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a que los Dark Caps están en la ciudad!

- Ah, eso.

- Sí, eso, podrías parecer más interesada en el tema y también mirarme cuando te hablo.

Levanté la mirada, de mala gana.

Alice me observaba sonriente, con el cartel de los Dark Caps entre sus manos.

Era de pequeña estatura, a penas pasaba el metro cincuenta, pero era muy avispada.

Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón corto, y unos preciosos ojos color miel, que siempre parecían brillar con luz propia.

Tenía unas facciones armoniosas destacando en su pequeño rostro, lo que la hacía realmente atractiva.

Realmente, Alice parecía un pequeño duende.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a verlos! –gritó, señalando el cartel.

- Alice…

- ¡Vamos Bella, por favor! ¡Te juro que te libraré de ir de compras conmigo durante un mes entero!

- Dos.

- ¿Eso es un si?

- No, es un: ya veremos.

- ¡Bella por favor!

Empezó a ponerme sus ojitos de súplica. Era imposible negarle algo, con aquella expresión de cordero degollado.

Iba a condenarme yendo al maldito concierto, cuando mi salvación entró en la sala: Rosalie.

Ella, junto a Alice, era mi mejor amiga.

Nos habíamos conocido el primer año de universidad, y aquel año era el segundo.

Desde el mismo instante en que habíamos hablado las tres, de inmediato supimos que seríamos grandes amigas. Teníamos las tres veinte años, y ya estábamos pensando en alquilar para el próximo año un apartamento e ir a vivir juntas.

Rosalie era realmente alta, comparada con Alice. A mi me sacaba al menos diez centímetros de altura, y eso que yo estaba en la media.

Tenía una hermosa cabellera lisa rubia, con unos preciosos y claros ojos azules.

Para mí, era la chica más guapa que había visto jamás.

Al principio y aún ahora, me sentía muy intimidada de ir con Alice y con Rose.

Las dos eran mucho más hermosas que yo, que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos del mismo color.

No destacaba en nada, mientras que ellas lo hacían en multitud de cosas.

- Alice, no atormentes más a Bella –rió Rose, llegando hasta nosotras- sabes lo poco que le gusta ese grupo.

- Pero ella, como buena amiga, al igual que tú, debería acompañarme. ¡Sabéis lo fanática que soy de ellos!

- Y aún me preguntó el por qué –comenté, rodando los ojos.

- Bella, eres insufrible –dijo, haciendo morros.

- Gracias.

Rosalie iba a decir algo al respecto, pero entonces entró la profesora Coope, y tuvimos que posponer la conversación…una lástima, vamos.

Alice y Rose ocuparon sus puestos a mi lado, mientras que nuestros compañeros que poco a poco habían ido llegando iban sentándose también.

- ¡Bien, chicos! –dijo la profesora Coope, una mujer de mediana edad, regordeta y con el pelo rojo oscuro rizado y corto- ¿Habéis oído del acontecimiento de este sábado?

Todos saltaron en sus sillas, creo que Alice la que más.

Me limité a bufar y me preparé para desconectar y dirigir mi mente hacia el libro que me estaba leyendo ahora, _Jane Eyre_. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve deliberando en mi cabeza sobre lo que podría ocurrir a partir de dónde me había quedado, pero de repente, la voz de la profesora Coope se hizo hueco entre mis pensamientos:

- ¡…_es Bella Swan_!

Levanté la mirada, y me encontré a la profesora mirándome con una gran sonrisa y a mis compañeros, en especial Alice, que me dirigían miradas asesinas.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté en un susurro.

- Podrás hablar con ellos el sábado y así tener la entrevista lista para el lunes, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿El qué? –volví a preguntar.

La profesora rió, y me recordó a una tierna abuelita que ríe cuando su nieto le dice que le ha gustado la tarta que ella le ha preparado.

- Veo que has entrado en shock, Bella –dijo cuando se hubo calmado un poco.

_No, lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en cosas mejores que esta aburrida clase_, pensé.

- Has ganado el sorteo. El sábado harás una entrevista a los Dark Caps.

- ¡¿Qué?! –grité.

Ahora si que estaba en shock.

- ¡Por fin has reaccionado! –rió la profesora Coope y algunos de mis compañeros.

- Profesora, no quiero ser descortés, pero creo que cualquiera de mis compañeros lo haría mucho mejor que yo.

- Oh, no seas modesta Bella. Tú podrás hacerlo muy bien.

- Pero…

- Ahora cuando termine la clase, ven que te daré las instrucciones que tienes que seguir.

Asentí, con un suspiro.

Aquello seguro que era un buen castigo por no prestar atención en clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre marcando el final de la hora, me dirigí a la mesa de la profesora, tal y como me había indicado.

Me dio los papeles con las preguntas, sonriente.

- Has tenido mucha suerte –me comentó, mientras me daba tres pequeñas tiras- muchos de tus compañeros, por no decir todos, hubiesen matado por estar en tu lugar.

Cuando las cogí, me di cuenta de lo que tenía entre manos: tres entradas para el concierto.

- ¿Tres? –pregunté.

- Sí, puedes llevar al concierto a dos personas contigo.

Asentí y tras despedirme, salí de la clase, arrastrando los pies.

¡¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte?! Que equivocada había estado aquella mañana creyendo que sería un día de fortuna para mí.

- ¡Bella! –gritó la cantarina voz de Alice, a mis espaldas cuando salí de clase.

Me giré y vi que se lanzaba encima de mí.

- ¡Déjame hacer la entrevista por ti! ¡Coope no se enterará!

- Tranquila Alice –le dije, quitándomela de encima.

Ella me miraba con ojitos suplicantes. Odiaba cuando hacía eso.

- Coope me ha dado tres entradas –continué.

- ¡¿Tres entradas!? –exclamó, de nuevo con sus ojos iluminados por al emoción- ¡Bella, ¿te he dicho cuánto te quiero?!

Reí, al igual que Rose que se había acercado.

- Pero no podréis entrar a la entrevista, lo siento.

Alice no me prestaba atención; me había arrebatado las entradas que aún tenía en la mano y las observaba detenidamente.

Una gran sonrisa ocupó su rostro, a medida que sus ojos divagaban por los finos papeles.

- ¡Són entradas para primera fila! –exclamó.

- ¡Shht! ¡No grites tanto! –le rogué, al ver como había gente que giraba sus cabezas hacia nosotras.

- Lo siento…¡¿Nos llevarás contigo?! ¡Di que sí, di que sí!

Empezó a dar saltitos y rodé los ojos.

- Como no –murmuré, lo suficientemente alto para que las dos lo escuchasen.

- ¡Te quiero Bella Swan! –gritó Alice, abrazándome.

- Yo a ti no, pequeño duende.

Me sacó la lengua y fue a coger una de las entradas, pero me separé de ella y las metí las tres en el bolso. Alice hizo un puchero.

- ¿Qué haces? –inquirió.

- Són mis entradas, y tendrás que comportarte hasta el sábado para conseguir una entrada.

- ¡¿Qué?!–abrió los ojos enormemente, al darse cuenta de lo que implicaban mis palabras: no llevarme de compras, y no taladrarme con el tema del concierto. Suspiró y asintió- si no hay más remedio…

Sonreí satisfecha.

Rose me guiñó un ojo por mi victoria. No siempre podías ganar una disputa contra Alice.

El pequeño duende cumplió su promesa y no me atosigó más durante el resto de la semana. Por lo general, ella no solía estar tan alterada, pero cuando sacabas el tema de los Dark Caps se volvía completamente loca, hasta el punto de parecer una niña pequeña.

No entendía el efecto que aquellos chicos tenían sobre ella.

En una ocasión así se lo dije, pero ella me respondió que simplemente le gustaban.

Yo hubiese empleado mejor otro termino, gustar no era para nada la palabra adecuada. Volver loca era mucho más correcto.

El sábado llegó demasiado pronto.

Cuando desperté, solo tuve ganas de acurrucarme debajo de las mantas y que pasara el día y así no tener que ir al dichoso concierto.

Me levanté de mala gana y bajé a desayunar.

No había visto el despertador en mi mesilla, pero descubrí en el reloj de la cocina que eran las diez y media de la mañana.

- Buenos días, Bella –dijo mi madre, cuando me vio entrar en la cocina.

Estaba buscando algo en la nevera, así que le pedí el tetrabrick de leche, después de darle también los buenos días.

Ella me lo pasó, diciéndome:

- Necesito que me hagas un favor, hija.

- ¿De que se trata? –pregunté, sacando un cuenco y el paquete de cereales.

Llené el tarro de leche y luego eché los cereales.

- ¿Puedes ir al supermercado y comprarme un par de cosas? Había pensado en hacer una buena cena para tu padre hoy, pero me faltan algunas cosas.

- Claro, mamá.

Charlie y Renée habían planeado una cena romántica aquella noche en casa, aprovechando mi ausencia.

Yo en teoría no tenía ni idea de aquello, lo sabía porque lo escuché de casualidad un día mientras bajaba las escaleras y ellos estaban en el salón.

Después de desayunar, subí a mi habitación y me vestí con unos simples vaqueros y una blusa de color azul celeste.

Alice vendría aquella tarde y ya me vestiría a lo tipo Barbie, pero mientras tanto, quería ir cómoda.

Cogí el dinero que mi madre me dio y la nota con la compra, y después subí a mi coche; un destartalado Chevrolet de los años cincuenta, que no podía superar los ochenta kilómetros por hora, pero que yo quería con toda mi alma. Había sido un regalo de mi abuela paterna para mi decimoctavo cumpleaños. Meses después murió, y aquel viejo coche fue todo lo que me quedó de ella.

Ahora, con veinte años, aun trataba a aquel viejo trasto con todo mi cariño, y aunque mi padre ya me había ofrecido la posibilidad de cambiarlo, yo no había querido deshacerme de mi querida Chatarra, como llamaba a mi coche de forma cariñosa.

Llegué al supermercado, y busqué sitio en el parking.

Estaba lleno, a pesar de ser aún pronto. El único sitio libre que encontré fue entre un viejo Volkswaguen color crema y un flameante Volvo color plateado.

Me daba hasta vergüenza aparcar mi viejo coche al lado de aquel coche.

Aparqué y me bajé del coche, apresurándome hacia dentro del supermercado.

Compré rápidamente lo que mi madre me había pedido, que era bastante porque no decirlo, y con cinco pesadas bolsas empecé a dirigirme hacía mi coche.

No veía muy bien por dónde iba, y aquello ocasionó, como no, que chocase contra alguien.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! –repetía una y otra vez, mientras me agachaba para recoger las bolsas que se me había caído.

Unas manos blancas empezaron al mismo tiempo que yo a coger las bolsas.

- No hay culpa sin sangre –dijo una voz de terciopelo, que me resultaba vagamente familiar.

Levanté la mirada y mi respiración se cortó, al encontrarme con un par de increíbles orbes verdes.

Me quedé anonada, contemplando aquel precioso rostro que había delante de mí.

Me pareció un dios helénico, incomparable a cualquier otro chico que jamás hubiesen visto mis ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó, algo preocupado.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando mi aturdimiento y rápidamente me levanté, con un par de bolsas en mis manos, y con la cara totalmente roja.

- Lo siento mucho, de verdad…-repetí, intentando recoger las otras tres bolsas que él aún tenía en su mano.

- Vas muy cargada, ¿puedo ayudarte?

- No…puedo yo sola…-susurré, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

¡¿Pero que me pasaba?! ¡Era un chico guapo, nada más! ¿Cómo podía influir tanto en mí? En aquellos momentos no me reconocía en absoluto.

- No me cuesta nada, además puedes volver a tener algún accidente –rió por lo bajo, y descubrí que su sonrisa era música para mis oídos. Era una risa fina y perfecta.

_¡Bella contrólate!_, me ordené internamente.

Sacudí de nuevo la cabeza.

-¿Tienes un tic? –rió, ahora más fuerte.

Intenté recuperar de nuevo mis bolsas, pero él no me dejó de nuevo.

- Déjame ayudarte –insistió.

- ¿Tú no llevas bolsas o qué? –dije, levantando por fin la mirada.

Su vista estaba fija en mí, con un pequeño brillo en ellos.

- Solo había entrado a comprar un paquete de chicles –sonrió torcidamente, e hizo que mi corazón se acelerase.

_¡Esto me supera! _, pensé, desesperada.

Suspiré y con mi par de bolsas, empecé a dirigirme hacia mi Chatarra.

- Bueno, creo que debería presentarme –dijo, alcanzándome- me llamo Edward Masen.

- Bella Swan –le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Vas a ir al concierto de los Dark Caps? –preguntó, como por casualidad.

- No tengo otro remedio –resoplé.

Habíamos llegado a mi coche y yo estaba dejando las bolsas en la parte de atrás. Edward me tendió las que él tenía y las dejé junto a las otras.

- ¿No te gustan los Dark Caps? –me preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

Su pregunta contenía un tono de diversión, pero también de algo que no supe identificar…¿desengaño?

- Obviamente no –dije, sin pensar.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- No me gusta su música –respondí, con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué vas? –parecía algo enfadado.

_Oh vaya, el señor Dios también es fan de los Dark Caps, _pensé. Era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

- Tengo que hacer un trabajo –me encogí de hombros, no queriendo entrar en detalles.

- ¿Un trabajo?

- Sí…-iba a contarle lo del trabajo, pero de inmediato me paré. No iba a contarle nada a aquel desconocido- es una historia larga y carezco de tiempo. Gracias por ayudarme, ha sido un placer conocerte Edward.

El tema de aquel grupo de música siempre me sacaba de quicio. ¿Por qué la gente no podía aceptar que había otra gente que no le gustase ese estúpido grupo?

- Nos veremos pronto –me guiñó un ojo y para mi sorpresa, subió al flameante Volvo que estaba aparcado al lado de mi chatarrilla.

Subí a mi coche, dando un portazo y volví a casa, intentando no pensar en lo sucedido.

Alice y Rose se presentaron puntuales a las cinco en punto, dispuestas a empezar su tarea de arreglarme como una Barbie.

Ellas ya iban perfectamente vestidas y maquilladas.

A pesar de haberles pedido que no se pasaran con el maquillaje y con la ropa, no me hicieron el menor caso.

Me vistieron con una blusa de color blanco con una camiseta marrón de tirantes debajo, con unos vaqueros oscuros y un cinturón ancho del mismo color que la camiseta interior. Después, me dejaron ponerme unas preciosas botas marrones también sin tacones. Eso fue lo que más me gustó.

Me dejaron al melena suelta y después empezaron a maquillarme.

Tuve medio en un principio, pero cuando me miré al espejo, sonreí ante la labor de Rose y Alice. Como siempre, era perfecta.

Cogimos nuestros bolsos, haciéndome revisar que llevaba las entradas y las preguntas de la entrevista al menos tres veces, y nos marchamos, no sin antes despedirnos con un beso de Renée, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras ella nos deseaba suerte, sobretodo a mí.

Fuimos en el coche de Rosalie, un BMW rojo que quitaba la respiración al verlo, ya que según decía Alice, no nos podíamos presentar al concierto con mi horrorosa camioneta.

La amenacé en retirar aquellas palabras, a no ser que quisiera ver su entrada partida en dos, y por supuesto, retiró lo dicho en menos de un segundo.

Cuando llegamos, todo estaba lleno de gente, mejor dicho, de chicas histéricas por entrar ya y ver en directo a sus tres ídolos.

Pude ver a unos cuantos chicos, y me pregunté si Edward estaría allí.

No sabía cuanta certeza había en mis pensamientos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola de nuevo!

5 reviews!!!!!!! *.* hasta yo me he emocionado, y mirad que yo no escribo la historia jajajaja

gracias por dejar vuestros reviews SaraH, FAYRES12, DelilahxCullen, xCaar y Gavy-Dani Cullen!! =)

intentare actualizar mañana cuando regrese de terminar el Selectivo! ;) mañana ya termino!!!! ^^ que ganaaas!!!

espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, y recordad que los reviews no tan solo me alegran el dia a mi, sino tambien a la mente maquiavelica que escribe esta historia :D

besikos!!!

Aliena G.! ;)


	3. Apuesta

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es.**

**yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? _

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 2: Apuesta**

**_POV Edward_**

Salí del escenario casi corriendo, saltando de alegría. ¡Por fin había terminado la gira y tenía vacaciones!

Jessica nos esperaba detrás del escenario, ansiosa.

Solo me vio aparecer, se acercó rápidamente a mí. De lo eufórico que estaba, incluso le di un abrazo.

- ¡Ya hemos terminado! –exclamé, riendo, mientras me separaba de ella.

Jessica me miró y vi que tenía un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- ¡Enhorabuena! –exclamó, sonriente, con sus ojos fijos en los míos- ¡Lo habéis hecho fenomenal!

- Gracias –respondí, orgulloso.

En aquel momento Jasper y Emmett abandonaron el escenario, también casi a la carrera.

- Tío, que deprisa te has ido –rió Emmett.

- Dos segundos antes que vosotros, Em –dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Chicos, este ha sido uno de los mejores conciertos que habéis hecho –sonrió Jessica.

- ¡Gracias, Jess! –volvió a reír Emmett, junto a Jasper.

Habíamos terminado el último concierto de la temporada, el cual había sido en Phoenix, y daba la casualidad de que esa era mi ciudad natal, donde había nacido, y donde aún tenía a mi familia, al igual que Emmett.

Emmett era un chico grande, enrome. Según él, no necesitaba ningún guardaespaldas, porque él ya era el suyo propio. Éramos amigos desde pequeños, y nos considerábamos casi de la familia.

A nosotros siempre nos había gustado la música, y ya de pequeños tocábamos instrumentos de juguete en el garaje de alguno de los dos.

Con el tiempo, aquellos instrumentos de juguete fueron reemplazados por instrumentos auténticos, y así fue como fundamos un pequeño grupo.

Cuando teníamos dieciséis años, encontramos un concurso musical, en el cual, si ganabas podías empezar una carrera musical. El problema era que el concurso se celebraba en Texas. Emmett y yo, tras largas súplicas y promesas, convencimos a nuestros padres para que nos dejasen ir.

En Texas fue donde conocimos a Jasper.

La noche antes del concurso nos lo encontramos sentado solo en una cafetería. Emmett, tan extrovertido como era y al ver que él llevaba una guitarra, se acercó a hablar con él, seguido de mí. Así conocimos al tercer integrante del grupo, el cual aquella noche decidió nuestra oferta de unirse a nuestro grupo.

Jasper pudo acoplarse perfectamente a nuestras canciones en menos de un día, y así participamos en el concurso, el cual ganamos.

Un año después, salió nuestro primer disco, y al ser tan jóvenes, nos ofrecieron llevar gorras y llamarnos solo por el principio de nuestros nombres, para no ser reconocidos y así cuando quisiéramos podríamos ir por la calle sin problemas. Aceptamos, y gracias a ello, era por lo que podíamos caminar tranquilamente por la calle, sin que ningún grupo de chicas se nos lanzase encima al reconocernos.

Jessica era la hija de uno de los jefes de la discográfica.

Cuando cumplió los dieciocho, le rogó a su padre ser nuestra representante, y su padre aceptó, porque se lo pidió la niña de sus ojos. No era una mala chica, aunque desde el primer momento noté sus intenciones con respecto a mí, por lo que decidí mantener las distancias con ella.

- Bien chicos, antes de que os marchéis, debéis ocuparos de una última cosa –nos comunicó Jessica.

- ¿De que se trata? –preguntó Jasper por nosotros, mientras nos dirigíamos a los camerinos.

- La Universidad de Phoenix nos pidió permiso para haceros una pequeña entrevista –respondió nuestra representante- es un trabajo que ha sido asignado a uno de sus estudiantes. Mejor dicho, a _una_ de sus estudiantes –esto último lo dijo un poco con mofa.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Emmett- ¡Oh no, me niego a aguantar a una de esas locas…!

Estaba riéndome junto a Jasper sobre la reacción de Emmett, cuando recordé algo.

_Tengo que hacer un trabajo…_ las palabras de la chica que había conocido aquella mañana, Bella, vinieron de nuevo a mi mente.

¿Era ella la que nos haría la entrevista?

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, al hacerme aquella pregunta, y de inmediato deseé que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. Bella había resultado ser una chica realmente interesante; Era la única, hasta la fecha, a la que no le gustaba nuestra música, que no le gustaba nuestro grupo. Cuando me despedí de ella aquella mañana, de inmediato tuve ganas de volverla a ver y de volver a hablar con ella.

Durante el concierto, había pensado en ella. ¿Habría presenciado nuestra actuación? Por ello, había puesto muchas más ganas cantando, y por ello, el concierto resultó ser uno de los mejores que habíamos hecho, como antes nos dijo Jessica.

- De momento yo la he visto una chica bastante tranquila –dijo Jessica, intentando tranquilizar a Emmett.

- ¿Tranquila cómo?

- Pues eso, que más bien estaba impaciente por irse.

- ¡¿Qué?! –esta vez fueron Emmett y Jasper los que preguntaron, sorprendidos.

Yo cada vez lo veía más claro; era Bella la chica que nos haría la entrevista.

- Sí…-Jessica dirigió la vista hacia delante nuestro, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro- ¡Esa es!

En un banquillo delante de nuestro camerino, había una chica de pelo castaño oscuro, con la cara en forma de corazón, pálida, y con unos preciosos y grandes ojos color chocolate, los mismos ojos en los que yo llevaba pensando todo el día.

No me había equivocado, aquella que iba a hacernos la entrevista era Bella.

Nos acercamos a ella con gesto despreocupado.

Levantó la mirada, al sentir nuestra presencia, con una expresión inescrutable.

- Bella, aquí están los chicos –le dijo Jessica.

Ella rodó los ojos, con un gesto que decía: eso es algo claramente _obvio_

- Volveré dentro de un rato –prosiguió nuestra representante, ignorando el gesto de Bella.

Ésta asintió y Jessica asintió, antes de guiñarnos un ojo a nosotros y desaparecer pasillo abajo, tras girar una esquina.

- ¿Vamos a hacer la entrevista aquí fuera? –preguntó Bella, algo aburrida.

- No, vamos a nuestro camerino –respondió Emmett, con tono algo molesto.

Supongo que no terminaba de comprender porque a aquella chica no le gustaba nuestro grupo; yo también me había ofendido en un principio, pero, como después pensé, cada uno tiene unos gustos diferentes. No éramos perfectos, por lo que no podíamos gustar a todo el mundo.

Emmett, Jasper y yo nos sentamos en nuestros sillones, mientras Bella tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes de las maquilladoras.

Iba a proponerle cambiarle el sitio, pero me eché atrás, al darme cuenta de que hubiese cometido una estupidez, ya que se hubiese negado en rotundo.

Quitó la tapa de su boli y se preparó para escribir, mirándonos directamente.

Contuve el aliento, rezando para que no me reconociese. Si lo hizo, no dijo nada al respecto.

- Bien, empecemos –empezó, se presentó rápidamente y tras agradecernos dejarle hacer la entrevista ya que eso la ayudaría en su nota, miró al primera pregunta que tenía anotada.

Lo que vi en su expresión me hizo sonreír. Parece desconcertada por lo que fuese que allí había escrito.

- Emm…creo que termino de descubrir el puno débil de Coope –susurró, más para ella que para nosotros.

Sin embargo, llegamos a escucharlo, ya que reímos.

Mi risa se mezcló con la suave de Jasper y la fuerte y profunda de Emmett. Bella nos miró, algo avergonzada por la situación.

- Empecemos por las preguntas fáciles –dijo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Estaba adorable con aquel tono rosado puesto en sus mejillas.

De inmediato me regañé a mí mismo por pensar aquello. El efecto de euforia por mis vacaciones parecía hacer mella en mí.

- ¿Qué sentís cuando termináis un concierto? –preguntó al fin.

Preguntas como esas fueron respondiéndolas mis dos amigos durante un buen rato.

No me atrevía a hablar, por si reconocía mi voz.

Sabía que era algo tonto; muchas veces había hablado delante de las cámaras, así que ya debería conocer mi voz, pero al ser nuestro primer encuentro tan reciente, decidí no tentar a la suerte.

Estaba absorto presenciando como Bella nos hacía preguntas y Emmett y Jasper respondían, mientras ella cogía apuntes rápidamente, que casi me sobresalté cuando sus ojos color chocolate se pusieron sobre mí.

- Ed, esta pregunta es sólo para ti –se volvió a sonrojar violentamente, fijando de nuevo su vista en el papel- pero no se si hacértela.

Se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es? –quiso saber Emmett, riendo.

- Una bastante personal –respondió ella, aún sonrojada- esta profesora mía no está bien de la cabeza –resopló.

- Hazla, venga –la animé, mientras internamente cruzaba los dedos para que no me hubiese reconocido la voz.

Ella me miró, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

_¡No, no, no, que no se haya dado cuenta!_, imploré en mis pensamientos.

Pero su fruncimiento no se había producido por mi voz, sino por lo que había dicho.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Asentí, sonriendo.

- Está bien…-me miró de reojo, con la vista aparentemente en el papel- ¿Has perdido al virginidad? Y en tal caso, ¿A qué edad y con quién?

Emmett y Jasper estallaron en carcajadas, mientras el sonrojo de Bella iba en aumento.

Sonreí, permitiéndome un suspiro. Preguntas peores me habían echo.

- No voy a responder a eso, lo siento.

Bella asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo imaginaba.

- ¿Querías saber la respuesta acaso? –pregunté, socarrón- puedo decírtelo en privado si quieres…

- ¡Ni de broma! –gritó, con la cara de nuevo roja como un tomate.

Nosotros tres reímos, mientras ella fruncía los labios, molesta. Se levantó, guardando los papeles en el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo.

- Gracias por desperdiciar vuestro maravilloso tiempo contigo, pero debo pediros un último favor, si es que sus señorías me lo permiten.

Tanto Jasper y yo paramos de reír, algo contrariados por sus palabras y su tono de voz, sin embargo, Emmett rió aún más fuerte.

- Di, plebeya.

Mis mejores amigas me habían pedido que si podía las dejase entrar a veros…

- Por supuesto –sonreí.

Emmett y Jasper me miraron, un tanto molestos por mi rápida respuesta afirmativa, pero Bella no les dio tiempo a negarse:

- ¡Ahora vuelvo!–exclamó, echando a correr, mientras salía por la puerta.

Solo la cerró, me quité la gorra, quitándome el sudor de la frente. De inmediato, volví a sentir las miradas inquisitivas de mis dos compañeros sobre mí.

Genial, ahora venía otra tanda de preguntas, solo para mí.

- ¿Qué? –inquirí, ante sus miradas.

- ¿La conoces? –preguntó Emmett, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Iba a negarlo, pero de inmediato supe que no se tragarían la mentira; así que no tuve otro remedio que contarles lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

- ¡No podemos permitir que no le guste nuestro grupo! –farfulló mi gran amigo.

- ¿Y por qué no? Cada persona tiene unos gustos diferentes.

- Bueno, rectifico: ¡Tenemos que hacer que le guste nuestra música!

- ¿Has pensado que tal vez no sea de su estilo? –intervino Jasper- puede que le guste más el estilo heavy…

- ¡Que no! ¡Algo tenemos que hacer!

Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos. Emmett nunca se rendía en sus propósitos.

Escuchamos pasos y una voz eufórica en el pasillo.

Rápidamente volvimos a ponernos las gorras –ya que ellos también se las habían quitado- y nos vino justo a tiempo, ya que la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a lo que me pareció un duendecillo.

Cuando se paró en medio de la habitación, dando saltitos, abrí los ojos de forma desmesurada, al igual que mi boca. Sabía que mis dos compañeros habrían tenido la misma reacción que yo.

¿Qué hacía Alice allí?

- ¡¡Esunplacerestaraquíconvosotros!! –gritó tan rápidamente, que apenas pude captar lo que decía.

- Alice…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó Emmett.

La pequeña duende –apodo que le habíamos puesto en nuestra niñez- nos guiñó un ojo, y continuó su teatro.

En aquel momento, entraron Bella y otra chica rubia, la cual no conocía. Era muy guapa, pero no era mi tipo. Por la reacción de Emmett, que se quedó mirándola como si hubiese visto un ángel, supe que ella sí era el suyo.

- Estás són Alice y Rosalie –suspiró Bella, señalándolas cansinamente con la mano- chicas, no hace falta que os los presente.

- ¡¿Podéisfirmarmeunautogáfo?! –gritó Alice, mientras daba saltitos.

Bella rodó los ojos con un resoplido, lo que hizo que su pequeña amiga le diese una mirada reprobatoria.

- Creo que os espero fuera –anunció, pero Alice no se lo permitió.

- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Tú nos harás las fotos con ellos!

Bella asintió, no muy contenta por la nueva labor que le había asignado.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa, cuando se situaba sin muchas ganas para hacer la foto y Alice le gritaba que pusiera más empeño. Rosalie se puso junto a Emmett, para alegría de este, mientras que la pequeña duende se situaba al medio de de él y mío.

- Os habéis olvidado de que estamos en Phoenix –me susurró, de forma que solo yo lo escuché- ¿es que ni siquiera recordáis donde estudio?

- Sinceramente, no.

Me miró, con una gran sonrisa, escondiendo la mirada asesina que en verdad me estaba dirigiendo.

Bella por fin hizo la foto y luego tuvimos que firmarles autógrafos a Alice y a Rosalie.

- ¡Hasidounhonorconoceroschicos! –continuó actuando Alice- ¡Mehagustadomuchoelconcierto,esperovolveraverosen…!

- ¡Alice, vamonos! –le ordenó Bella, arrastrándola fuera de la habitación, junto a Rosalie.

Una vez echó a la pequeña duende y a la rubia del camerino, volvió a entrar, recogiendo sus cosas.

- Perdonad el comportamiento de mi amiga, es muy efusiva –sonrió, a modo de disculpa.

- Nos hemos encontrado en peores circunstancias –confesó Jasper, riendo.

- Oh, entonces no debería preocuparme, ¿cierto? –se unió a nuestras risas, y luego se dispuso a salir del camerino- muchas gracias chicos, espero que os siga yendo tan bien en vuestra carrera.

Y dicho esto, salió del camerino.

Me quedé unos instantes mirando la puerta por la que había salido, con horror descubriéndome deseando que volviese a entrar, solo para poder volver a contemplar sus ojos color chocolate, pero al voz de Emmett me sacó de mis pensamientos:

- No sabía que mi hermana hiciese tan bien el papel de fan histérica –se carcajeó- tiene que llevar a esas dos chicas por el río de la amargura.

Jasper y yo asentimos, en señal de aprobación.

Mientras nos estábamos quitando de nuevo las gorras, el móvil de Emmett sonó. Lo cogió, con gesto al contrariado al ver quién llamaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, duendecillo? –preguntó.

Jasper y yo cruzamos una mirada.

Después de un par de sí y no hay problema y un par de bromas, cortó al comunicación.

- Mañana tenemos que ir a comer a casa de mi hermana –suspiró.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Dice que quiere charlar con nosotros –sonrió y añadió- hace casi un año que no estamos con ella en condiciones. Y vienen sus amigas.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –gritó Jasper. ¡Me niego a ir vestido como "J"!

Emmett rió aún más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

- Iremos como Emmett, Jasper y Edward. No como los componentes de los Dark Caps. No tienen porqué saber quienes somos en realidad.

Jasper asintió, aliviado.

Emmett se volvió hacía mí, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

- Tengo una brillante idea para ti, mi querido amigo.

- No me gustan tus brillantes ideas –dije, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Oh, pero esta te encantará. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?

. ¿Una apuesta? –repetimos Jasper y yo.

Sí. En el tiempo que estemos aquí, tienes que hacer a la amiga de mi hermana le guste nuestro grupo.

- ¿Y como se supone que voy a hacer eso? ¡Ella odia nuestra música, y no creo que quiera quedar con "Ed"…!

- Pero si con Edward, ¿no? Además, ya os conocéis de antes –dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

No tenía otra opción que aceptar, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo ganar. Además, Emmett siempre se salía con la suya.

- ¿Y que pasa contigo si gano? ¿O si pierdo?

- Si ganas, iré en tu lugar por un mes a las firmas de discos. Si gano yo, te tocará hacerlo en mi lugar.

- Acepto –dije sin pensar.

Las firmas de discos, era la cosa más estresante que jamás hayas podido vivir.

Iba a luchar por ganar aquella apuesta, aunque Bella me lo pusiera difícil.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola!

con este caxito me rei mucho xD Alice me encanta!! ^^

wau! van subiendo el numero de comentarios!!!! *o* gracias por dejar review _kainu, FAYRES, sanbla, ammyriddle, Doña Cullen, bren y Elee_!!!!!

bienvenidas las nuevas!! =)

tambien muchas gracias por los favoritos y alertas *.*

me alegra mucho que os este gustanto tanto la historia, ahora me pongo apasarle los reviews a Elenya (alias Cruella de Vil jajajaja)!!

me olvide, pero el otro dia me dijo que pusiese aqui que os esta muy agradecida de que le deis una oportunidad a esta historia :D

bueno, ya voy despidiendome ^^

intentare actualizar mañana, que ya he terminado el selectivo y tengo un monton de tiempo libre ^^

el siguiente caxito se titula: **Comida en casa de Alice**

un beso enorme, y recordad que dejando reviews no tan solo me alegrais el dia a mi, sino tambien a la mente maquiavelica que escribe esta historia!!!!!!!! =)

Aliena.G! ;)


	4. Comida en casa de Alice I

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 3: Comida en casa de Alice**

_**POV Bella**_

El domingo me levanté con un dolor horrible de cabeza. Posiblemente fuese gracias a los innumerables gritos que Alice profirió la noche anterior cuando salimos del camerino de los Dark Caps.

Me levanté y cogiendo mi neceser, me dirigí la ducha.

Mis padres aún dormían, al menos mi padre, del cual escuchaba unos ensordecedores ronquidos. No sabía como mi madre podía aguantarlos. Supongo que era la costumbre.

Me di una buena ducha, que relajó todos mis músculos engarrotados, y poniéndome el albornoz, regresé a mi habitación.

Me puse una falda vaquera que llegaba hasta las rodillas, con unas bailarinas de color rojo, al igual que la camiseta de manga corta.

Me dejé la melena suelta, aunque me puse una fina diadema marrón que apenas se distinguía. Mi cabello era oscuro, casi del mismo color que la diadema.

Cogí mi bolso metiendo en él el móvil, el monedero y las llaves, para luego dirigirme a la cocina, donde me tomé un batido.

Con ello estaba, cuando bajó mi madre, bostezando.

- ¿Ya te vas? –me preguntó, inspeccionando mi indumentaria.

- Sí, me gustaría ayudar a Alice a preparar la comida –el informé.

Mi madre asintió, sonriente, y se dirigió a la nevera para coger el bote de leche.

Cuando em terminé mi batido, le di un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y después me dirigí hacia la puerta.

- Pásatelo bien hija –me gritó Renée desde la cocina.

Sonreí y salí de casa.

Era un día caluroso, sin una sola nube en todo el cielo.

Menos mal que había acertado poniéndome aquella ropa.

Después de que mi Chatarra me diese algunos problemas para haber de arrancar, por fin me puse en marcha hacia la casa de mi pequeña amiga. Una vez hube aparcado me dirigí hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre. Alice no tardó en abrirme, con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Eres la primera en llegar! –exclamó.

Pasé, y como tantas veces antes, inspeccioné su casa.

No era muy grande, aunque para ella sola bien podía serlo.

Era de dos plantas, con un amplio salón-comedor y una moderna cocina, cada estancia a izquierda y derecha respectivamente del vestíbulo. Un pequeño cuarto de baño se situaba a un lado de la escalera que llevaba hacia las tres habitaciones y un cuarto de baño aún más grande.

Los padres de Alice eran inmensamente ricos, por lo que podían permitirse el comprar una vivienda así para su hija universitaria. Yo conocía a Esme y a Carlisle de algunas veces que habían ido a visitar a su hija. Eran dos personas estupendas, y ya hacía tiempo que nos insistían a Rose y a mí en que fuésemos a vivir con su hija. Primero mi amiga y yo nos negábamos, ya que preferíamos alquilar un apartamento entre las tres, que sería lo más justo. Pero Alice y sus padres no querían ni oír a hablar del tema. Así que Rose y yo terminamos aceptando la invitación, preparando las cosas para mudarnos para el mes siguiente.

Acompañé a Alice hacia la cocina. Estaba preparando un buen banquete, por lo que aprecié.

- Alice, ¿para qué tanta comida? Tan solo somos tres –reí.

- Oh, por supuesto que no, tonta –me respondió, danzando hacia el horno- seremos seis.

- ¿Seis? –repetí, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ajá. Mi hermano mayor y dos de sus amigos también vienen.

- ¡¿Qué?! –inquirí.

Emmett era un año mayor que Alice. Era su hermano mayor, y según tenía entendido, solo se veían una vez al año, en Navidad, ya que su hermano estudiaba en Europa y pocas veces podía permitirse regresar a casa.

- ¿Tu hermano no debería estar en…?

- Europa, sí, pero ahora tiene algunas semanas de vacaciones y ha venido a vernos –se giró hacía mí, sonriente- ¡¿No es genial?!

Asentí, contenta por ella. Si yo tuviese un hermano mayor y estuviese fuera de casa por tanto tiempo también le hubiese echado de menos.

Rosalie llegó una hora más tarde, y después de ponerla en situación, informándole que el hermano de Alice y unos amigos comerían con nosotras, servimos la mesa.

Los chicos deberían llegar hacía la una y media, y ya era menos cuarto. Alice estaba saltando –literalmente- en el sofá, histérica. Ella odiaba la impuntualidad.

- ¡¿Dónde se habrán metido?!

- Puede que se les haya retrasado el vuelo…-supuso Rose.

- ¡No! –negó con la cabeza el pequeño duende.

Rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos, intentando mantener la calma.

El sonido de un coche, seguidas de unas voces y por fin el timbre, hizo que todas nos envaráramos en nuestros asientos. Alice se levantó rápidamente, respiró hondo, y fue a abrir. Rose y yo la seguimos, algo dudosas.

- ¡¡Emm!! –gritó la cantarina voz de Alice.

La vimos abrazar a un chico de gran estatura, musculoso, de pelo corto rizado y oscuro, del mismo color que Alice.

- ¡Pequeña duende! –gritó su hermano, dando vueltas con Alice en brazos- ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¡Puf, no sabes cuánto!

Pillé un poco de mofa en sus tonos de voz. Posiblemente fuese algún chiste privado entre ellos.

- Alice, te presento a Jasper –se hizo a un lado, para dejar entrar a un chico rubio, alto y increíblemente pálido. Tenía los ojos azules oscuros posados en Alice, mientras una bonita y tímida sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

Alice se ruborizó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero no por ello bajó la mirada.

- Encantada de conocerte –le dijo, estrechándole la mano.

- Igualmente –respondió él, aún tímido.

Pensé en que hacía buena pareja. Rose pareció pensar lo mismo, ya que las dos cruzamos una mirada cómplice.

- Y creo que al pequeño Eddie ya lo conoces, ¿no? –rió Emmett.

- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre ese estúpido apodo, Emm? –dijo una voz aterciopelada, detrás de Jasper, que se hizo a un lado, para dejar entrar a aquel a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al reconocerla, pero eso no hizo que no me sorprendiese al ver a Edward Masen entrar en el vestíbulo.

¡¿Pero que hacía él allí?!

Sin embargo, él me observaba con una media sonrisa, como si ya esperara encontrarme allí. Creamos un contacto visual, que ninguno de los dos parecía estar dispuesto a romper.

- ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de Eddie! –exclamó Alice, avanzando para abrazar a Edward, desviando al fin la mirada.

- ¡Chicos, os presento a mis mejores amigas en el mundo! –nos señaló con un dedo, mientras una gran sonrisa ocupaba su rostro- ella es Rosalie y ella es…

- Bella –terminó la frase Edward por ella.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron primero a él, y después a mí, y así alternativamente. Me sonrojé, como siempre ocurría cuando yo era el centro de atención, y miré fijamente al suelo.

- ¿Os conocíais? –preguntó Alice, con asombro.

- Ayer la ayudé en el supermercado –le respondió Edward, riendo entre dientes.

- No te pedí que lo hicieras –dije, molesta.

¡Ahora mis amigas me tenderían una emboscada preguntándome los detalles de lo que ocurrió en el supermercado!

- Tampoco te negaste –contraatacó él, con una preciosa medio sonrisa.

_¡No te fijes en él, Bella!_, me regañé.

Bufé y me dirigí hacia el salón, donde me desplomé en el sofá. ¡Empezaba bien la comida!

El sofá se hundió a mi lado y me permití ver quién era el que se había convertido en mi acompañante. Rodé los ojos cuando descubrí que era Edward. Hice intento de levantarme, pero él me lo impidió, cogiéndome la mano. Sentí algo parecido a una descarga eléctrica donde él tocó. Apartamos los dos la mano al instante, con un sonrojo por mi parte. Su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo. Me pregunté si él también lo había notado.

- ¿Te molesto? –preguntó de pronto.

- ¿Por qué ibas a molestarme? –respondí, con el ceño fruncido por su pregunta.

Una sonrisa ocupó su rostro, iluminándolo de tal manera que me dejó sin respiración.

- Siento si te he molestado…no sabía que tú eras la misma Bella de la que Alice tanto nos hablaba por teléfono.

Enrojecí, regañándome por mi anterior comportamiento.

- Siento como me he comportado antes…puede que haya sido la sorpresa…-me disculpé.

- Como ya te dije, no hay culpa sin sangre –me guiñó un ojo y le sonreí.

- Bueno, ¿y como es que has terminado aquí?

- Emmett nos arrastró a venir.

- ¿Estudias con él en Europa?

- Si –rió, como si estuviese recordando algún pequeño chiste privado- ¿sabes que somos amigos desde pequeños?

- No –le sonreí- así que…¿conocerás a Alice desde pequeña?

- Es como una hermana para mí –asintió- ella, Emmett y yo siempre nos hemos comportado como tal. Además, éramos vecinos.

Charlamos de nuestros orígenes, él de Forks y yo de Jacksonville, aunque desde hacía quince años que vivía en Phoenix. Así estábamos hablando, casi olvidándonos de que habíamos asistido a una comida presidida por Alice, cuando la pequeña duende y todos los otros entraron en el salón.

- ¿Ya de primeras intimando? –comentó Emmett, seguida de una fuerte risotada.

- ¿Es que acaso no podemos mantener una conversación? –le preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja.

- Oh, por supuesto, no os niego ese derecho.

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Emmett. Alice anunció que la comida ya estaba lista, por lo que nos dirigimos a la mesa. Me senté entre Rose y Edward, mientras que delante de mí estaban Emmett, Alice y Jasper.

Alice sirvió la comida, y empezamos a comer.

Emmett, Alice y Edward hablaron animadamente sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en el tiempo en el cual no se habían visto. Rose, Jasper y yo, por el contrario, nos manteníamos callados. Me sentía como si estuviese invadiendo una reunión familiar.

Estábamos en el segundo plato, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Murmuré una disculpa y me levanté, para ver quién me llamaba.

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, al ver su nombre en la pantalla de mi móvil.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

este capi era largo, por lo que me ha tocado dividirlo en 2 xD

actualizo ahora porque esta noche me sera imposible...y mañana no creo que pueda, al igual que los siguientes dias, y es que mañana me voy al piso de la playa donde no tengo internet :(

pero no os preocupeis, que yo podre continuar actualizando, porque una amiga mia y yo vendremos cada sabado que podamos, ella para actualizar su historia en un foro y yo para actualizar For the first time en el foro de Crepusculo y aqui ^^

la unica diferencia a partir de hoy es que no voy a actualizar cada dia, sino solo un dia por semana...pero es mejor eso que no actualizar, digo yo xD

ah si! tambien queria explicaros que he cambiado el segundo genero de la historia y he puesto drama, por cosas que pasaran mas adelante =)

gracias por dejar review _FAYRES12, rosaliehaledecullen, sanbla, ammyriddle, Elee, Gabriela Cullen y Abril_!!! os estamos tanto la autora de la historia como yo muy agradecidas *.*

tambien gracias por las alertas y favoritos, que cada vez son mas ^^

ya nada mas que decir, solo que espero que os haya gustado la actu de hoy, y perdon por dejarlo asi xD

un beso enorme, y recordad que dejando un review no solo me alegrais el dia a mi, sino tambien a la mente maquiavelica que escribe esta historia!! =)

Aliena G.! ;)


	5. Comida en casa de Alice II

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? _

______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 3: Comida en casa de Alice (II)**

_**POV Bella**_

- ¡Jake! –grité, solo puse el auricular en mi oreja.

- ¡Bells! –rió él al otro lado de la línea.

Jacob Black había sido mi mejor amigo desde prácticamente los dos años.

Aunque mis padres y yo nos habíamos mudado cuando yo tenía cinco años a Phoenix, siempre había visto a Jake en vacaciones de Navidad y en verano, sin contar muchas de las reuniones familiares que nuestros padres organizaban.

- ¡Ya te vale, no sé nada de ti ni de los otros desde hace meses!

- ¿Y por qué razón no llamaste tú, querida…?

- ¡Calla! Sé lo que vas a decir y sabes bien que lo odio.

Su risa contagiosa que tanto me gustaba volvió a sonar.

- Te echaba de menos, Bells.

- Y yo a ti Jake –suspiré.

- ¿Cuándo vendrás a hacernos una visita?

- Dentro de un mes termino el semestre, y empiezo las vacaciones de verano. ¿Te parece que vaya entonces?

- Creo que podré aguantar un mes.

Esta vez fui yo la que reí. Había que ver lo mucho que mejoraba mi humor cuando hablaba con mi mejor amigo.

- Jake, te tengo que dejar –dije con voz apenada- estoy en medio de una comida que ha organizado la pequeña duendecillo.

- ¿Alice? –noté como mi amigo reía al otro lado de la línea- dale recuerdos de mi parte. ¡Y a Rosalie también!

- Descuida, ¡intenta sobrevivir sin mí, lobito!

- ¡Lo intentaré! Adiós, Bells.

- Adiós Jake.

Colgué con una sonrisa y regresé de nuevo hacia la mesa.

- Bien, Bella, ¿quién te ha tenido secuestrada durante 5 minutos? –preguntó Alice, intentando aparentar molesta.

- Jake –respondí, sonriendo- os envía recuerdos, chicas.

- ¡Jake! –exclamó Alice, dando palmaditas- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Está bien?

Asentí, sonriendo. Rosalie me devolvió la sonrisa. Los chicos, por su parte, estaban totalmente perdidos.

- ¡¿De qué travesura mía estábamos hablando?! –prosiguió Alice.

Emmett fue el que respondió, riendo, diciendo que estaban por donde ella intentó secuestrar al gato del vecino porque ella quería tener una mascota y Carlisle y Esme no le dejaban. Rosalie y Jasper rieron ante las ocurrencias de Alice cuando era pequeña. Edward me estuvo mirando de reojo de vez en cuando, cosa que me ponía nerviosa. Decidí aislarme en mi mundo, pensando en las ganas que tenía de regresar a Florida y volver a ver a todos mis amigos de allí, y por supuesto ver a toda mi familia, sobretodo a Jake.

La comida pasó, entre risas, y una vez terminamos, ayudamos a Alice a quitar la mesa y a ayudarla a lavar los platos. Ella se negó en un principio, enviándonos a todos al salón. Sin embargo, Jasper no le hizo caso, y diciendo que no viviría tranquilo sabiendo que le dejaba con aquella gran tarea a ella sola. Alice simplemente se ruborizó y asintió, dándole permiso para ayudarla.

Encendimos la televisión, después de sentarnos Edward y yo en uno de los sofás y Rose y Emmett en el otro. El primer programa que pillamos fue del corazón. Y como no, estaban hablando de los Dark Caps.

- ¡Otra vez no, por favor! –grité, tapándome la cara con un cojín.

- ¿No te gustan los Dark Caps? –preguntó Emmett.

- Los odia –rió Rosalie.

- Que pena, porque aquí al pequeño Eddie le encantan.

- ¡Emmett, te tengo dicho que no me llames así! –protestó el aludido.

- ¿A ti te encantan? –le pregunté, con una ceja alzada.

Antes había acariciado la posibilidad de que a él le gustasen solo fueran imaginaciones mías, pero me había equivocado al hacerme falsas ilusiones.

- Me gustan, sí –sonrió.

- ¡¿Y qué les ves?! ¡Su música no transmite nada!

- ¿Y que debería transmitir, según tú? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- Hablan del amor, pero yo no siento nada cuando les escucho. ¡Simplemente su música no me llega!

Edward y Emmett cruzaron una rápida mirada. Tan rápida fue, que creí habérmela imaginado.

_- ¿Dónde estarán ahora los Dark Caps? Ahora es la época en la que desaparecen sin dejar rastro durante un tiempo. ¡Estad atentas, chicas, pueden estar ahora mismo delante de vosotras y no haberos dado cuenta! _–gritaba la presentadora, una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, con el pelo rubio tintado recogido en un moño detrás de la nuca.

Resoplé y me hundí más en mi asiento.

- ¡Ya me veo a un montón de niñas locas mirando a su alrededor intentando encontrar a algún chico que encaje con las características de esos tres! –reí.

Emmett y Edward se pusieron rígidos, y Rose les miró sonriente.

- Tranquilos chicos, sois guapos, pero no tanto como Ed, Em y J –bromeó mi amiga.

Ellos pusieron los ojos en blanco y yo me uní a las risas de Rose.

- Ja, ja –dijo Emmett, cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia un gracioso puchero.

- A mí no me parecen tan guapos –comenté, una vez pude tranquilizarme.

- ¿Entonces no te parezco atractivo? –me preguntó Edward al oído, de forma que solo yo pude escucharle. Intenté esconder el estremecimiento que me produjo tener sus labios a una distancia tan cercana de mi oreja.

- ¿Tanto te interesa saberlo? –dibujé una maliciosa sonrisa, mientras hablaba.

- Ui, no sabes cuánto –torció su sonrisa de forma traviesa, dejándome de nuevo sin respiración.

_¡Bella, aguanta! ¡No te dejes deslumbrar por este guaperas!_, me decía mi mente.

Emmett se levantó de pronto, con gesto algo contrariado:

- Chicos, tenemos que irnos –bramó.

- ¿Tan pronto? –protestaron Edward a mi lado y Jasper desde la cocina, al unísono.

- Tenemos que deshacer las maletas –sonrió el hermano mayor de Alice- ya me gustaría a mi quedarme más rato con esta preciosa señorita –dijo, mirando a Rose, que sonrió.

- ¡Oh, está bien! –exclamó Jasper desde la cocina.

Escuché resoplar a Edward por lo bajo y me giré para encararle.

- ¿Podemos vernos otro día? –preguntó, esperanzado.

Lo pensé durante unos segundos. Me había propuesto no salir con chicos hasta que terminase el curso para no distraerme. Pero me era imposible negarme a aquella sonrisa, además, un café no haría daño a nadie, ¿no?

Asentí, antes de decir:

- ¿Te parece bien mañana en el Starbucks que hay cerca de la universidad a las 4?

- Perfecto –sonrió de su forma torcida de nuevo, y después se levantó, siguiendo a Emmett al vestíbulo.

Rosalie me sonrió corrió a sentarse a mi lado.

- ¿Habéis quedado?

- Sí, vamos a tomar un café mañana –sonreí.

Rose dejó escapar un gritito y luego me abrazó.

Yo solo reí por la reacción de mi amiga, que no era de extrañar; yo no había quedado con un chico desde hacia al menos cinco años. Mis amigas estaban desesperadas por que encontrase novio, yo en cambio, no estaba para nada preocupada por el echo de no salir con nadie. Yo siempre había sido una chica soñadora, y uno de mis grandes sueños era que mi príncipe azul vendría a mí sin necesidad de buscarlo por mí misma.

Levanté la cabeza por encima del sofá, de modo que podía ver a los chicos despidiéndose afectuosamente de Alice, que sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Si necesitáis ayuda con las maletas, llamadme!

- Por supuesto pequeño duende –le dijo Emmett, revolviéndole el corto cabello, a lo que ella protestó con un enfadado:

- ¡¡Emmett!!

Los tres chicos rieron, al igual que Rose y yo. Entonces, Edward dirigió su mirada hacia nosotras, encontrándose de nuevo su mirada esmeralda con la mía. Le sonreí, sintiendo un leve rubor en mis mejillas, y él me devolvió la sonrisa, para luego hacer un gesto de despedida con la mano y salir de la casa, seguido de Jasper y de Emmett.

Una vez los chicos estuvieron fuera, Alice vino brincando hacia nosotras, con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

- ¿Qué estabais haciendo en la cocina, pillina? –le preguntó Rosalie, levantando y bajando las cejas rápidamente.

- ¡Arg, Rose, eres insufrible! –Alice le tiró un cojín que su amiga esquivó, riendo- solo hemos hablado –respondió, sacándole la lengua como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Sobre? –pregunté yo, sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Sobre nuestras vidas! –suspiró Alice, recordando la conversación- ay chicas…es taaan mono….

Rosalie y yo reímos mientras una sonrojada Alice nos enviaba una mirada furibunda.

- ¡¿Queréis dejar de reíros?! A ver, ¿Qué habéis hecho vosotras con mi querido hermano y mi casi-hermano, eh?

- Hablar sobre los Dark Caps -respondió Rose, riendo entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo?

Le expliqué lo del programa del corazón y como los chicos se habían enfurruñado cuando Rose había dicho que los Dark Caps eran más guapos y como yo había dicho que no me gustaban en absoluto. Alice se carcajeó de lo lindo, imaginando a Emmett y a Edward en esa situación.

- ¡Chicas, cada día os quiero más! –exclamó, aún riendo, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y aún no lo sabes todo…-continuó Rose.

- ¿Ah no?

- ¡Bella y Edward tienen una cita mañana!

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo, ella emocionada, yo confusa.

- ¡Eso es fantástico!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

Gritamos las dos a la vez. Rosalie rió.

- ¿No es una cita? ¿Y qué es entonces?

- Una quedada entre amigos, nada más –declaré muy convincente.

- ¡Oh, vamos Bella! ¡Es una cita quieras o no! –comentó Alice, sin duda entusiasmada con la idea.

- No chicas, y no insistáis o soy capaz de no ir, y lo sabéis.

- ¡De ninguna manera! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

- Entonces dejad de decir que es una cita. No es una cita- e hice un especial énfasis en el "no".

Alice y Rosalie se dieron por vencidas, de momento, aunque el brillo de sus miradas ante la idea de que Edward y yo íbamos a pasar un rato juntos al día siguiente las emocionaba. Y para que engañarme, a mi también me hacía ilusión verle de nuevo.

_Pero solo se debe a que te ha caído bien, puede ser un buen amigo_, me decía mi mente, a la que de inmediato hice caso.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me he permitido actualizar antes de irme a la playa xD

espero que os haya gustado el caxito ^^ sobre el asunto de Jacob, se lo que ocurre con él porque soy la consejera de la autora, por decirlo asi, y ella me pregunta si algunas de sus ideas pueden ser buenas, una de esas, fue la de la relacion entre Jake y Bella.

No os preocupeis, Jake no sera un obstaculo entre la relacion de Edward y Bella, todo lo contrario :D os lo digo para que no empeceis a decirle de todo pobrecillo xDDD

woooooooo muchas gracias por los reviews *¬* casi me caigo de la silla cuando he visto 32!! jajajaja

gracias _kainu45, ammyriddle, BRENDA, AkHaNe, Abril, sanbla, Elee, rosaliehaledecullen, veronick, chicavampiro 92 y Gabriela Cullen_!!! =)

bienvenidas las nuevas ^^

· respondiendo preguntas:

rosaliehaledecullen, la relacion entre Emmett y Rosalie sale mas adelante ;)

Elee, aunque Alice les llame asi, Bella y Rose, haciendo gala de se caracter despistado no se dan cuenta xD sobretodo Bella ^^ ademas, Alice los llama asi en pocas ocasiones, asi que no te preocupes ;) (eso me dijo la autora cuando yo le pregunte jajajaja porque yo tambien dije; y Bella y Rose no se dan cuenta?? xDD)

muchas me habeis preguntado por el asunto de las gorras xD yo no soy la escritora, asi que no se exactamente como va eso...supongo que llevan una macrogorra de esas que te tapan hasta los ojos, no se xD

nos vemos pronto!

un beso enrome, y recordad que dejando review no solo me alegrais el dia a mi, sino tambien a la mente maquiavelica que escribe esta historia :D


	6. Starbucks

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? _

______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 4: Starbucks**

_**POV Edward**_

El lunes por la mañana me levanté tarde. Era mi primer día de vacaciones como Dios mandaba, por lo que lo quise aprovecharlo al máximo.

Mi reto era quedarme durmiendo en la cama hasta bien pasadas las doce del mediodía, sin embargo, el sonido de mi móvil avisando que alguien me estaba llamando a las diez y media, cambió mis planes.

- ¿Sí? –pregunté al auricular, aún con voz somnolienta.

- ¡Ed! ¿Cómo estás?

Era Jessica, por lo que de inmediato me arrepentí de haber dejado mi móvil encendidota noche anterior. Estaba durmiendo felizmente hasta hace menos de un minuto.

- ¿Qué quieres Jessica? –le pregunté, lo más fríamente que pude.

- Lo siento, Ed, pero no deberías ser tan dormilón –soltó una risita al otro lado de la línea, que me recordó bastante a una ardilla.

No me llames Ed cuando no voy vestido como tal, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

¿Y con qué vas vestido ahora, entonces? –su voz intentó ser sensual, pero solo provocó que me entrarán nauseas.

- Jessica siempre creía que tenía confianzas conmigo, cosa que no era cierta, y aún menos, lo último que ella creía: que estaba empezando a fijarme en ella.

- Jessica, ¿Por qué me has llamado? -intenté mostrarme más cordial, a ver si lo soltaba de una vez y me dejaba en paz.

- Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir conmigo esta tarde al cine. Hacen una película muy bonita que me gustaría ver contigo…¡anda di que sí!

Pues yo tenía algo mucho mejor que hacer que ir a ver una película romanticota con ella. Iba a tomar un café con Bella. Sonreí al pensar en el simple echo de que volvería a hablar con ella, a contemplar su sonrisa…¡_Para, para!_, me riñó mi mente.

- Lo siento Jessica, ya tengo planes para esta tarde.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y cuales són? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

- Jessica, durante los próximos dos meses puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, ¿recuerdas? Estoy de vacaciones y no necesito una asistente personal.

- ¡No, te juro que nuestra vida profesional no se interpondrá en la privada…!

- No tenemos ninguna vida privada entre nosotros, Jess

- Por que no me das una oportunidad. Sabes que si por mi fuera…

- ¡Emmett me llama! Tengo que colgar, adiós Jessica.

Y sin dejar que dijese ni una palabra más colgué.¡¿Pero como podía existir alguien tan pesado como ella en el mundo?! Llevaba tres largos años dándole largas y ella insistiendo hasta la saciedad.

La única opción que veía para que dejara de acosarme era decirle que era gay.

Intenté volverme a dormir, pero fue una tarea imposible. Me levanté y salí vestido tan solo con unos bóxers a la cocina a desayunar.

El piso que habíamos comprado entre los tres no era demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeño, era perfecto. Deduje que Emmett y Jasper aún estarían durmiendo, ya que las puertas de sus habitaciones estaban cerradas y tan solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Emmett desde su habitación.

Después de comer mis cereales, me fui a dar una ducha. Cuando salí, ya vestido, Jasper ya se había levantado y estaba comiendo cereales con gesto cansado.

- Tengo sueño –bostezó.

- Pues vuelve a dormir.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo. Reí y fui a sentarme al sofá, donde enchufé la televisión, pasando canales sin ver realmente nada.

La pasada noche nos la habíamos pasado jugando a videojuegos y a cartas y nos fuimos a dormir a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Le conté a Jasper la llamada de Jessica, lo que hizo que empezase a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¡Esa tía está loca! –dijo entre risas- ¿le has dicho que has quedado con Bella?

- ¿Quieres que Bella muera? –le pregunté, levantando las cejas.

Eso hizo que aún riera más.

La mañana pasó relativamente lenta. Mi vista se centraba en el reloj varias veces, deseando que por fin fueran las cuatro.

- Emmett –quién se levantó a la una y media- y Jasper, reían al ver mi impaciencia.

Yo intentaba excusarme alegando que estaba muy aburrido, pero bien sabía que a ellos no podía engañarles. Solo esperaba que no le dijesen nada de aquello a Bella.

Cuando por fin la manilla del reloj se puso en las tres y media, salté del sofá, y cogiendo el móvil, dinero y llaves, salí de casa, poniendo rumbo hacia el Starbucks, donde me esperaba una alegre tarde con Bella.

Llegué con diez minutos de adelanto al Starbucks, que no estaba para nada lleno. Ocupé uno de los sillones que estaba contra la ventana, después de pedir mi café. Me acomodé en el sillón de cuero rojo comodísimo y empecé a mirar por la ventana, viendo quién pasaba.

Pensé en mis próximos dos meses de vacaciones y del duro trabajo que nos esperaba después. Íbamos a ir de gira por Europa, y después regresaríamos a EEUU a grabar nuestro próximo disco. Tenía que aprovechar bien mis vacaciones, porque luego carecería de ellas durante una larga temporada.

- ¿Puedo tomar este asiento? –preguntó una voz terriblemente familiar.

Levanté la mirada con una sonrisa, para encontrarme con aquellos ojos color chocolate que con tanta impaciencia había estado esperando ver durante todo el día.

- No veo porque no –le respondí, aún sonriendo.

Bella se sentó con su café en el sillón situado delante de mí.

- ¿Has tenido que esperar mucho? –preguntó, con algo de preocupación- lo siento, es que el profesor que tengo a última hora se enrolla como las persianas –bufó.

Yo me limité a reír, ante su frustración.

- Tranquila, solo llevo aquí –miré mi reloj que descansaba en mi muñeca y añadí- cinco minutos –solté otra risita, antes de añadir- Bella, habíamos quedado a las cuatro. Los dos nos hemos adelantado, no debes disculparte.

Ella rió, algo nerviosamente.

- Tienes razón. Es una buena señal, supongo.

Asentí, esperanzado en que aquello significase que quería volver a quedar conmigo.

_¡Pero si ni siquiera has empezado esta "cita"!, _me recordó mi mente.

Esto ya empezaba a ser obsesivo…

- ¿Qué tal el día? –me preguntó Bella, mientras sorbía un poco su café.

- Bastante aburrido –_y lento_, añadí para mí mismo. Si le decía lo impaciente que había estado por estar allí, con ella, posiblemente me tomaría por loco- ¿y el tuyo?

- No me puedo quejar –se encogió de hombros, y añadió, frunciendo el ceño- aunque Alice y Rose han estado bastante pesadas.

- ¿Qué ha hecho el pequeño duende esta vez? –reí entre dientes.

Estar acosándome todo el santo día. ¡Quería que me vistiera de gala para venir aquí! Menos mal que Rosalie le ha recordado que venía a un Starbucks…

No pude aguantarme más y estallé en una carcajada. Mi pequeña casi-hermana podía ser muy irritante a veces, y seguro que Bella también lo sabía tan bien como yo.

Entonces, no deberemos decirle que quedamos, para que no te veas sometida a su tortura –le sonreí torcidamente, esperando que aceptase mi pequeña broma.

En verdad, aquello lo había dicho para asegurarme el volver a quedar con Bella.

Me sentía demasiado a gusto en su compañía. Posiblemente, porque no se pasaba hablando el día de mí, literalmente.

Todas las chicas con las que me había atrevido a salir en los últimos años solo hablaban de lo mismo: de mi grupo de música. En un principio resultaba divertido, ya que ellas no sabían que yo era el misterioso Ed, el cantante de los Dark Caps, pero con el paso del tiempo, tener que escuchar dia sí, día también lo guapo que eres, lo bien que cantas y lo que darían muchas por poder al menos pasar una velada conmigo, era algo exasperante.

- Hecho –me sonrió Bella, con complicidad.

Le guiñé un ojo, feliz porque hubiese aceptado mi pequeño trato. Al menos me había asegurado el volverla a ver.

Las mejillas de Bella adquirieron un precioso tono rojizo cuando le guiñé. Sentí un nudo en estómago y desvié la mirada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro ni por un momento.

- Ayer no te lo pregunté…¿Cómo fue el concierto del sábado?

- Ya sabes lo poco que me gusta ese grupo…aunque…fue divertido –se encogió de hombros y volvió a sorber su café.

- ¿Divertido?

- Sí…¡un momento! –exclamó, sobresaltándome.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviese recordando algo de vital importancia. Yo me limité a esperar, con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué hacías aquí el sábado? –preguntó al fin.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –respondí con otra pregunta, sin entender.

Alice me dijo que llegabais ayer de Europa, pero tú el sábado ya estabas aquí.

- ¡Ya podría Alice haberse inventado otra excusa! Pero mi mente fue igualmente rápida:

- Yo regresé antes. A Emmett y a Jasper aún les quedaban un par de clases el viernes, pero yo terminé el jueves, así que regresé el viernes.

- ¿No les esperaste?

- No, así podía ir ordenando el piso que tenemos aquí –le sonreí, como si fuese obvio, y rezando para que creyese mi pequeña mentira.

Al parecer, así fue.

Hablamos de cosas banales durante la siguiente media hora, aunque descubrí detalles de la vida de Bella que me parecieron bastante curiosos; le encantaba leer, y salía de fiesta muy de vez en cuando, estudiaba periodismo, odiaba las sorpresas, su color favorito era el verde, entre otras cosas. Yo también el conté algunos detalles de mi vida, y cuando me preguntó por lo que estaba estudiando, le respondí que quería ser compositor.

Eso pareció gustarle mucho, y cuando descubrió que tocaba el piano, me hizo prometerle que algún día tocaría para ella.

Y así, poco a poco, fuimos llegando a uno de los temas que más me interesaba: sus novios.

- No he tenido novio desde la secundaria –respondió, ruborizada, y clavando su mirada en la mesa.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas no reír, al verla tan turbada. Sin embargo, no pude evitar sonreír. Por lo visto, en aquellos instantes no tenía novio. Era una buena noticia.

- ¿Y tú qué, eh? –inquirió, al ver mi expresión- ¿a cuantas europeas has encandilado?

Lo dijo con tal retintín que me quitó la sonrisa de golpe.

- No he encandilado a ninguna europea –respondí seriamente.

- No me lo creo –insistió, con una sonrisita socarrona.

- Créetelo, pues. Además, actualmente, solo me llama la atención una chica.

- ¿Ah sí?

Asentí y fui a responder, cuando mi móvil sonó, interrumpiéndome.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que se trataba de Jessica, de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté, posiblemente de forma bastante cortante.

- ¡¿Tus planes eran quedar con otra?!

- ¿Se puede saber que dices? –pregunté confundido.

Bella me hizo un gesto, avisándome de que iba al baño.

Asentí y me quedé con la vista fija en ella, hasta que desapareció por la puerta de los servicios.

- ¡Ed! –insistió la voz enfadada de Jessica.

Miré de forma cansada hacia la ventana, y vi que ella estaba al otro lado de la carretera, mirando fijamente en mi dirección.

- Jessica, yo quedo con a quién a mí me dé la real gana, ¿te queda claro?

- Pero…

- Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a terminarme mi café. ¡Ah! Y recuerda que me llamo Edward, no Ed.

Corté la llamada y le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano.

Ella solo se limitó a dar media vuelta y desaparecer por una esquina, notablemente enfadada.

Suspiré y me recosté sobre mi sillón, cogiéndome el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar. ¿Por qué no podía tener una representante normal y corriente?

Bella regresó al cabo de cinco minutos.

Decidí posponer aquella conversación que Jessica había interrumpido, ya que no quería parecer demasiado desesperado.

Estuvimos media hora más en la cafetería, hasta que Bella se fijó en la hora que era:

¡Oh, debo regresar de inmediato! ¡Había prometido a Alice que la ayudaría con un trabajo! ¿No te importa, verdad? –parecía que quisiera quedarse, pero bien sabía que el simple pensamiento de Alice la hacía echarse atrás.

- Sin problemas –le sonreí torcidamente y me fijé en que se ruborizó un poco.

Aquella tonalidad de rojo era precioso.

- Entonces…¿Cuándo volvemos a vernos? –preguntó, sonriente.

- ¿Mañana? –aventuré.

Su sonrisa se amplió, mientras asentía.

- Mañana a la misma hora aquí, pues.

Y con un gesto de despedida con la mano, salió del Starbucks.

Me quedé allí sentado, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, repasando mentalmente las conversaciones que habíamos tenido durante aquella estupenda hora.

No se como bajé de mi nube, y levantándome, emprendí el camino hacia el apartamento.

Jasper y Emmett habían salido cuando llegué, ya que el piso estaba vacío.

En parte me alegre, ya que me apetecía estar un rato solo.

Me encerré en mi habitación y empecé a escuchar un poco de música. Aún no me había dado tiempo a relajarme, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Recé para que no fuese Jessica, y mis súplicas fueron escuchadas.

Emmett me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que habían salido a cenar y que llegarían tarde.

_¡Perfecto!_, pensé.

Primero pensé en coger algo del frigorífico…y eso tenía en mente, hasta que descubrí que _alguien_ –y cuando decía alguien, me refería a Emmett- se había terminado las pocas reservas de comida que allí había. Así que decidí llamar y encargar una pizza.

El resto de la noche me lo pasé en el sofá, primero comiendo mi pizza y después viendo varias películas hasta que me quedé dormido.

Sin embargo, no seguí ninguna de las películas, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuales puse.

Mi mente estuvo en todo momento divagando en otro sitio, en concreto, en mi tarde en el Starbucks y en mi tarde del día siguiente.

Debí de quedarme dormido en el sofá, ya que cuando un estruendo me hizo abrir los ojos yo aún estaba allí. Emmett y Jasper habían regresado. Como no, quién me había despertado era Emmett, con su risa.

- ¡El pequeño Eddie despertó! –rió.

Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que él aún riese más fuerte.

- Em, si continuas así vas a despertar a todo el vecindario –le avisó Jasper, mientras iba al frigorífico- ¡¿Quién carajo se ha terminado la lasaña que me había guardado?!

- Culpable –sonrió nuestro gran amigo, orgulloso.

- ¡Em, había media pizza y mi lasaña! ¿Te lo has zampado todo tú?

- ¡Tenía hambre! –se excusó Emmett, con las manos en alto.

- ¡¿Pero no viste mi nombre en el papel que envolvía la lasaña?!

- ¡Jazz, ¿pusiste tu nombre en la lasaña?! –Emmett y yo reímos al imaginarnos la lasaña con aquel papelito.

- Quería evitar que cierto personaje la tocase –suspiró, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de cuero- ya veo que no ha servido de nada.

- Conmigo en casa, no te molestes en poner etiquetas en la comida –continuó sonriendo Emmett.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Después de ver el espectáculo que terminaban de montar mis amigos, fui a levantarme para ir a dormir a mi habitación. Sin embargo, Emmett me cogió de la camisa y me hizo volver a sentarme en el sofá.

- Ah, no, Eddie, tú nos cuentas como te ha ido la tarde con la entrevistadora –levantó las cejas, posiblemente esperando que le contase que nos lo habíamos montado en la cafetería del Starbucks.

- Hemos hablado durante una hora y luego ella ha regresado a casa porque tenía que ayudar a Alice con un trabajo –les expliqué rápidamente.

- ¿Solo?

- ¿Qué más esperabas? –le preguntó Jasper, divertido.

Emmett bufó.

- ¡Ni siquiera un pico! –exclamó, frustrado.

Jasper y yo reímos fuertemente.

Emmett murmuró algo por lo bajo y se repantigó aún más en el sofá.

Después de un rato más de cháchara, donde les conté la segunda llamada de Jessica, lo cual sirvió para que volviesen a reírse fuertemente a mi costa. Pero a mi me daba igual. Mientras no llevasen de nuevo el tema hacia Bella, por mi bien.

Desde nuestro pacto aquella tarde, concebía nuestra relación como un secreto.

Algo solo entre ella y yo. Sonreí de nuevo, al pensar en nuestros próximos encuentros, y gracias al cielo, ninguno de mis amigos se dio cuenta de ello, o bien sabía que habría nuevas risas.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

me alegro de que os gustase el capitulo anterior ^^ de momento, mi primer capi preferido ha sido el 6 xD asi que ya queda menos =)

muchisimas gracias por dejar review _rosaliehaledecullen, chica vampiro 92, xElee, AkHaNe, Gabriela Cullen, Abril y Delilah_!!

Delilah jajaja si has contribuido a la felicidad de Cruella ^^ aunque no me ha devuelto el mensaje jajaja seguro que no tarda en devolvermelo ;)

un beso a todas, y recordad que un review vuestro nos alegra el dia tanto a mi como a la mente maquiavelica que escribe esta historia!! :)


	7. Insistencia

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate?_

**Capitulo 5: Insistencia**

_**POV BELLA**_

A partir de aquel día, empezamos a quedar cada tarde en el Starbucks, sin que nadie se enterase. Yo les decía a Alice y a Rose que me quedaba estudiando en la biblioteca y Edward les decía a Emmett y a Jasper que…bueno según me dijo, no les decía nada. Pasábamos muy buenos momentos en aquel Starbucks, que tantos recuerdos me traería en un futuro.

Aquella corta hora que pasábamos cada día sumergidos en aquella burbuja, era la mejor del día, sin duda. Lo único que me motivaba para levantarme por la mañana y a acostarme por la noche, con ganas de volver a despertar, sabiendo que faltaría poco para volver a verle.

Yo no solía ser demasiado abierta con la gente, todo lo contrario. Alice y Rosalie lograron ganarse mi amistad gracias a lo extrovertidas que eran, sino, bien sabía que ni siquiera me habría acercado a ellas. Con Edward era diferente. Con mis amigas en un principio aún era algo reservada, pero con él, ya desde un principio me mostraba tal y como era. Me sentía a gusto en su compañía, cosa que antes nunca me había pasado con algún otro chico. Él me gustaba, no iba a negarlo, y era por lo bien que conectábamos.

Estaba esperándole en el Starbucks una tarde, después de dos semanas. Por lo general, cuando yo llegaba él ya estaba sentado en "nuestra" mesa, esperándome con su típica sonrisa medio torcida, sin embargo, ese dia nuestra mesa se encontraba vacía. Me senté, imaginando que él llegaría de un momento a otro, pero los minutos pasaron, y pronto aquella hora de la que yo disponía para poder estar con Edward.

No habíamos intercambiado móviles, y en aquel momento lo lamenté terriblemente. Me levanté y emprendí el camino a casa, desilusionada por la ausencia de Edward. Decidí que regresaría al dia siguiente, ya que le habría salido algún imprevisto.

El autobús aún no había llegado, así que me limité a esperar en la parada pacientemente. Esperando, miré a mi alrededor, distraídamente. Me fijé en una mujer que iba con su hijo pequeño cogido de su mano, quién le señalaba una tienda de caramelos, sonriente. Un par de jovencitas que iban hojeando una revista y riendo tontamente. Una pareja caminaba, ella sonriente y él…¡él!

Me fijé en Edward que seguía a una chica de larga cabellera castaña que le sonreía emocionada, como si fuese al lado de un dios. Bueno, a decir verdad, con solo su apariencia bien que se parecía a un dios heleno.

De repente sentí rabia. Era obvio que había faltado a nuestra "cita" por irse con ella. ¿Era su novia? Él me habó una vez de una chica que le llamaba la atención. Nunca había vuelto a sacar el tema, y en aquellos instantes no sabía si agradecerlo o no.

Edward giró de repente su cabeza, como si hubiese notado mi presencia. Su expresión pasó de la sorpresa a la incertidumbre y por último, al temor. ¿Temor de qué?

La chica que le acompañaba le señaló una tienda. Edward asintió y le dijo algo a lo que ella sonrió y entró corriendo en la tienda. Entonces él empezó a caminar hacia mi y en aquel momento llegó el autobús. No se por qué lo hice, pero solo se abrieron las puertas, entré corriendo en el autobús, sabiendo que Edward hasta allí no me seguiría. Me senté en uno de los asientos vacíos y cerré los ojos mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

- ¿Bella? –susurró una voz aterciopelada a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi a Edward sentado en el asiento contiguo al mío, sonriendo igual que lo hacía cada vez que yo entraba en el Starbucks.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté, con voz monótona.

- Siento no haber ido hoy…me había surgido un imprevisto –suspiró.

- No hace falta que te disculpes –me encogí de hombros y dirigí de nuevo mi mirada hacía la calle.

El autobús ya había arrancado y ahora estábamos parados delante de un semáforo en rojo.

- Pero quiero hacerlo.

- Bien, pues disculpas aceptadas. ¿Algo más?

Su reflejo en la ventanilla me mostró que frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué estás molesta? –preguntó de pronto.

- No estoy molesta, solo he tenido un mal día –me excusé.

Pareció dudar un poco antes de volver a hablar:

- ¿Mañana irás como todos los días?

- Depende –respondí.

- ¿Depende?

- Sí, puede que mañana no me apetezca ir.

- Bella…

El autobús paró y reconocí mi parada, así que me levanté de un salto, e iba a irme con un simple adiós cuando él me cogió de la mano, haciendo que me volviese hacia él.

- Te esperaré toda la tarde si hace falta.

Me volvió a sonreír y yo tuve que desviar la mirada. Para mi vergüenza, me había vuelto a ruborizar. Asentí y me deshice de su agarre, saliendo del autobús a toda prisa. Entré en casa precipitadamente, aún respirando de forma entrecortada por la carrera.

Alice se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas y leyendo una revista de moda. Rose estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, también leyendo una revista. Las saludé y tuve la intención de ir directa a mi habitación, pero mis amigas me lo impidieron.

- Pareces alterada –observó Alice, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

- Imaginaciones tuyas –le sonreí.

Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó con su lectura. Subí al segundo piso y me encerré en mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama, pensando en lo sucedido. ¿Debería ir al día siguiente a la cafetería? La afirmación y la negación chocaron en mi cabeza. Después de varios minutos intentando separar las dos respuestas, decidí que ya decidiría cuando saliese de la universidad.

Escuché como sonaba el teléfono y como segundos después lo cogía Rosalie. Me pregunté cual de sus novios sería esta vez. Llamaron a mi puerta y la voz de Rose se escuchó al otro lado:

- ¡Bella, es para ti!

_¿Para mí?_, repetí en mi fuero interno. A mí nadie me llamaba a casa, siempre solían ser los "amigos" de Rose y Alice los que lo hacían.

Me levanté de un salto de la cama y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Una sonriente Rose me tendía el teléfono. Le pregunté articulando las palabras sin que ningún sonido salía de mis labios, pero mi amiga me guiñó un ojo y regresó a la planta baja junto a Alice, quién tenía una extraña sonrisa en su rostro también. Me encogí de hombros y puse el auricular en mi oreja, mientras regresaba de nuevo al interior de mi habitación y cerraba con pestillo la puerta tras de mí.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Bella? –de nuevo la voz aterciopelada de Edward.

- ¡Edward! –exclamé, sorprendida.

Escuché su risa musical al otro lado de la línea.

Sabiendo que mis dos queridas amigas estarían con la oreja pegada a la puerta, me tumbé en mi cama y escondí la cabeza debajo de la almohada, para que esta ahogase mi voz y ellas no pudiesen escuchar nada.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi número? –le pregunté.

- Me dijiste hace tres días que el fin de semana pasado te habías mudado a casa de Alice con Rose, ¿verdad?

- Sí…

Habíamos adelantado la mudanza, por la gran insistencia de Alice. Mis padres en un principio se negaban a dejarme ir, pero Rosalie y Alice se encargaron de convencer a mis padres de que ya era hora de que me dejasen independizarme.

- Pues he recordado que tenía el teléfono de su casa, así que he deducido que su número ahora es el tuyo –finalizó, orgulloso por su descubrimiento.

Me maldije internamente por ser tan estúpida.

- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres? –inquirí, con algo de frialdad.

- ¿Has cambiado de idea respecto a lo de mañana?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Irás al Starbucks?

Suspiré y cerré los ojos, mientras que con la mano libre me cogía el puente de la nariz.

- Bella…

- ¿Por qué debería ir, Edward?

- Porque disfrutas demasiado con mi compañía.

- Ja, ja –mascullé.

- Bella, por favor. Me siento fatal por no haber ido hoy. ¿Cómo puedo recompensártelo?

- No me debes nada. No te preocupes.

- ¡Pero me siento en deuda contigo!

- Edward, de verdad me lo he pasado muy bien todas estas tardes que hemos quedado en el Starbucks…

- Eso suena como una despedida.

- Es una despedida. Adiós, Edward.

- ¡No, espera, Bella…!

Corté la línea y dejé el móvil a un lado, mientras enterraba el rostro en la colcha, ahogando las lágrimas. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Definitivamente, era una estúpida sin remedio.

Llamaron a mi puerta, y escuché que mis amigas me llamaban, sin embargo, yo no estaba de humor para encararlas y explicarles lo sucedido. Finalmente cedieron, sabiendo que ya les contaría lo que había pasado más tarde. Y ese más tarde, resultó ser el día siguiente.

Me levanté temprano, y tras darme una buena ducha y vestirme, bajé a la cocina. Alice y Rosalie aún estaban arreglándose en el piso superior, ya que escuchaba al pequeño duende llamar a Rose preguntándole por su blusa color crema. Yo solo reía entre dientes, ante sus discusiones de ese tipo. Mis amigas eran únicas.

Cuando bajaron, me mostraron su mejor sonrisa, y ni durante el desayuno ni durante el trayecto hacia la universidad me preguntaron acerca de lo ocurrido el día anterior. Eso era algo que me gustaba de ellas. Sabían que cuando terminaría contándoselo todo y desahogándome con ellas cuando pillara el momento.

La mañana me pasó de manera extraña, y esto se debía a que por primera vez en dos semanas no iba a salir casi corriendo de la universidad para ir al Starbucks y encontrarme con _él_. Cuando por fin finalizaron las clases, salía arrastrando los pies.

Alice había salido una hora antes que yo, y Rosalie me estaba esperando en su coche. Iba hacía el parking, cuando me fijé en un coche plateado aparcado delante de la universidad, con su propietario apoyado sobre él. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza en mi pecho, al descubrir que era Edward.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, él sonrió. Me acerqué, algo precavida, y porque no decirlo, muerta de miedo. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

- Hola –me saludó, con su sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

He venido a hablar contigo –me respondió, ahora con el semblante más serio.

Me mordí el labio inferior y desvié la mirada hacia mis zapatos. ¿Y ahora que se suponía que debía decirle? Sus ojos verdes esperaban una respuesta de mi parte, pero yo me había quedado en blanco.

-¿Vienes conmigo al Starbucks? –preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no respondería.

- Creo que te dejé bastante claro ayer que no volvería a ir a nuestra cita del Starbucks.

Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en su perfecto rostro.

- ¿_Nuestra cita_? –repitió.

Me ruboricé hasta la coronilla y me dispuse a dejarle allí plantado, pero Edward me cogió el brazo.

- Espera, por favor –me pidió.

Cometí el error de mirarle a los ojos, los cuales siempre terminaban convenciéndome.

- Habla rápido Masen, Rose me está esperando.

Él rió, divertido por algo. Le miré, con una ceja alzada.

- Rose ya se ha ido.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Estaba esperándote y le he dicho que ya te acompañaría yo a casa.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero ir contigo!

- Mala suerte, pues –se encogió de hombros y se separó del coche para abrirme la puerta del copiloto- Bella, por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

De nuevo, fijó sus ojos en los míos, intentando persuadirme. Como siempre, funcionó. ¿Qué tenían aquellos malditos ojos de especial?

- Está bien…pero –levanté un dedo- llévame directamente a casa.

- Sí, señorita –me sonrió y se esperó a que yo entrase en el coche para cerrar la puerta. No, si aparte de guapo era caballeroso. Rápidamente estuvo delante del volante, arrancando el coche.

- Bueno, ¿qué querías decirme? –le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

Su vista se despegó un momento de la carretera para mirarme, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

- Dispara.

- ¿Por qué si ya te pedí perdón sigues enfadada?

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y desvié la vista hacia la ventanilla, que me mostraba la calle que pasábamos rápidamente.

- No estoy enfadada –mascullé.

- Por supuesto que no, y tampoco te vas a negar a ir ahora conmigo a tomar un café, ¿verdad?

- Tengo deberes que hacer.

- ¿Y los otros días no?

- No.

Escuché como suspiraba, pero no me giré a verle. Cuando me lo proponía, podía resultar increíblemente cabezota. Lo que no sabía es que él también.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme tu perdón?

- Nada. Solo dejarme en casa y desaparecer de mi vista.

- Bella, ¿no crees que estás haciendo esto más grande de lo que en verdad és?

Me giré hacía él, de nuevo enfadada.

- ¿Y tú no lo estás haciendo también llamándome ayer a casa y hoy viniendo a recogerme a la salida de las clases?

- Solo porque tú te pones difícil.

- ¿Y porqué razón no lo dejas estar? Todos seríamos más felices.

- Yo, no. Bella, no quiero perder tu amistad –parecía realmente arrepentido, mientras decía aquello, sin despegar la mirada de la carretera- hice mal no avisándote de que no iría, pero no tenía tu número de móvil, y _ella_se presentó de repente en casa, tampoco lo tenía planeado.

Realmente no quería admitir el motivo por el que estaba tan enfadada: él había preferido irse con aquella chica que acudir a "nuestra cita". Pero eso, nunca jamás iba a admitirlo en voz alta, y más delante de él. ¿Y porqué me molestaba tanto aquello? Esa pregunta sí que no tenía ningún interés en respondérmela.

- Hemos llegado –la voz aterciopelada de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Miré a mí alrededor, y me encontré delante de la casa de Alice. Después miré a Edward, que tenía su mirada esmeralda clavada en mí.

- No…-bajó un momento su mirada, antes de proseguir- no voy a volvértelo a pedir, si te molesta tanto. Pero, ¿vas a perdonarme?

Al verle así, casi desesperado, asentí lentamente. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana en el Starbucks?

- Supongo.

Él sonrió, y yo fui a salir del coche, pero Edward me retuvo cogiéndome la mano con delicadeza.

- Espera –con un grácil movimiento, sacó un móvil plateado del bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones- ¿podrías darme tu número de teléfono, si no es mucho pedir?

- Claro.

Intercambiamos nuestros móviles, y después me despedí con un hasta mañana, pero él no se conformó con eso. Se inclinó sobre su asiento y alcanzó mi mejilla con sus labios, depositando un suave beso en ella.

- Hasta mañana, Bella.

Sonrojada, bajé a toda prisa del coche.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del Volvo, creí escuchar una risita. Ya estaba arrepintiéndome de haberle perdonado.


	8. Excursión con las chicas

**DISCLAIMER: ****los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 6: Excursión con las chicas**

**_POV EDWARD_**

Realmente me había asustado cuando ella me dijo que no iría más al Starbucks.

Si ya aborrecía suficiente a Jessica, ahora aún más.

Cuando se presentó en mi casa sin previo aviso, de inmediato empecé a echarla. Pero ese día la suerte no estaba de mi lado, y claro, esto hizo que Emmett estuviese casualmente en casa.

¿Y que pasa cuando él está cerca? Que si puede devolverme alguna jugada, de inmediato se da prisa por realizar la venganza.

En este caso, la venganza no era por otra cosa que por haberle despertado a las dos de la tarde con un cubo de agua fría.

Cuando mi gran amigo vio a nuestra representante, rogándome que la acompañase a ir de compras, de inmediato la apoyó, de tal forma que me obligó a ir. Por supuesto, Emmett no hubiera sido tan despiadado si hubiese sabido que una preciosa muchacha de ojos chocolate me esperaba en una cafetería.

Jessica no paraba de charlar sobre algo a lo que no le presté atención.

Mis pensamientos estaban situados en un Starbucks no muy lejos de mi casa, y de la chica que estaría esperándome. ¡A qué mala hora me eché atrás todas las veces que quise pedirle el número de móvil!

Estaba pensando en maneras de escaparme de la horripilante Jessica, cuando mi vista se fijó en una parada de autobús, y allí estaba ella, y no muy contenta. Miré mi reloj y se me formó un nudo en el estómago cuando me di cuenta de que eran las cinco y cuarto. Le dije a Jessica que entrase en una de las tiendas, que yo de inmediato le daba alcance. Ella se lo creyó, y tras dedicarme un intento sonrisa coqueta, entró en la primera tienda que vio, y yo rápidamente intenté darle alcance a Bella, que había subido al autobús, el cual pillé por los pelos.

Fue la tarde más larga que jamás hubiese vivido. Gracias a dios que al dia siguiente Bella me perdonó. Esa chica me gustaba más de lo que jamás antes me había gustado una chica, y eso que tan solo la conocía desde hacía apenas unas semanas. Jessica me llamó esa noche, y yo me excusé diciéndole que me encontraba mal y regresé a casa. Debería decir que era un alivio que ella se tragase todos mis embustes, pero no. Uno de mis mayores sueños era que Jessica se enfadase de verdad conmigo y me dejase en paz de una buena vez.

Era el sueño más lejano y dado por imposible que tenía.

Era un viernes por la noche, y Emmett, Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos repantigados en el sofá como bien podíamos, mirando una película mala de terror. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar terror.

- Chicos, ¿tanto hemos decaído en tres semanas? –preguntó Emmett, con un resoplido- ¡Quién diría que los Dark Caps se pasan un viernes por la noche viendo una peliculilla en casa!

- Sin duda, un buen tema de portada para las revistas –rió Jasper.

Bufé al pensar en la prensa. Estaban todos como locos intentando descubrir donde estaban los Dark Caps, y ya empezábamos a temer nuestro regreso.

- ¡Dejemos de pensar en la prensa! –exclamé- ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana? Porque si continuamos así, no hay duda de que mañana nos quedaremos en casa como hoy.

- ¡Tienes razón Eddie! –sonrió Emmett- ¡podemos…llamar a mi hermana!

- ¿Alice? –pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Quedar con las chicas!

Se levantó y sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Esperó un par de segundos, antes de que la duendecillo le respondiese:

- ¡Enana! –gritó Emmett al auricular.

Jasper y yo rodamos los ojos ante el apodo. Emmett le explicó a su hermana pequeña nuestros planes para el día siguiente, de los cuales terminaba de enterarme: al día siguiente iríamos al parque de atracciones de las afueras de la ciudad. Juro que escuché el grito que profirió Alice, cuando Emmett se quitó el auricular de la oreja para no quedarse sordo. Después de intercambiar cuatro palabras más, Emmett colgó y volvió a guardar el móvil.

- ¡Mañana nos vamos de excursión con tres preciosas señoritas!

No pude evitar alegrarme, y por el rabillo del ojo vi que Jasper tampoco. Seguramente él se alegraría de ver a Alice, porque si mal no recordaba, habían hecho muy buenas migas la última vez que se vieron.

Yo por mi parte, estaba ansioso de volver a ver a Bella. Hacía dos días que no la veía, ya que ella estaba muy ocupada con trabajos y exámenes de la universidad.

Más tarde, cuando me aseguré que Emmett y Jasper se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, me encerré en la mía y marqué el número de Bella. Muy pronto me arrepentí, ya que no me había fijado en la hora, y posiblemente ella ya estaría durmiendo. Iba a colgar, para evitar despertarla, cuando escuché como descolgaban.

- ¿Diga? –preguntó la voz de Bella.

Suspiré aliviado al notar que no parecía adormilada.

- ¿Ya te has enterado de los planes de mañana?

- ¿Te refieres a ir al parque de atracciones?

- Exacto –sonreí, pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar su respuesta:

- Yo no voy a ir.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tengo que estudiar. Voy muy atrasada con el temario, y no puedo perder ni un día más.

- Bella, seguro que te irá bien. ¡Descansa un día al menos!

- No, ni en broma.

- Me vas a dejar solo –le recriminé, intentando que mi voz cogiera un matiz infantil.

Escuché como reía al otro lado de la línea. Nunca me cansaba de escuchar aquella preciosa risa.

- No estarás solo.

- ¿Quién subirá conmigo a la noria? ¡Me niego a subir con Emmett!

Rió, aunque ahora de forma nerviosa. Me pregunté que era lo que la había puesto así.

- Bella…por favor…-supliqué.

- ¡Está bien! Pero no quiero regresar demasiado tarde a casa.

- ¡Tienes mi palabra de boy scout!

Volví a escuchar su risa, que de pronto se paró. Iba a preguntarle, pero ella añadió en un susurro:

- Alice está cerca de mi habitación y si queremos que nuestras quedadas sigan en secreto, será mejor que cuelgue.

- Por supuesto. Buenas noches, Bella.

- Buenas noches.

Colgamos los dos al mismo tiempo, y después yo me acosté en mi cama, con una tonta sonrisa en los labios.

A las nueve en punto de la mañana estábamos delante de la casa de Alice. Cuando llamamos al timbre, nos abrió Bella, quién aún estaba medio dormida. Alice y Rose están _terminándose_ de arreglar –hizo comillas con los dedos cuando pronunció "terminándose". Le sonreí desde detrás de mis dos amigos. Nos invitó a entrar, ofreciéndonos asiento en el sofá del salón, donde nos sentamos algo apretujados los tres. Ella se sentó en el sillón que estaba a nuestro lado. Llevaba ropa bastante informal y cómoda, y se había dejado su hermosa cabellera castaña suelta. Estaba preciosa.

- ¿Queréis algo de beber? –preguntó amablemente- estas dos tardarán un largo rato aún en bajar.

Y así fue. Rosalie y el pequeño duende bajaron tres cuartos de hora más tarde. No le vi demasiada diferencia a como ellas vestían a como lo hacía Bella, pero sabía que no tenía que comentar nada al respecto, o mi casi-hermana me acribillaría con un discurso sobre la moda que en esos instantes no tenía ningún interés en tratar.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? –preguntó Emmett.

- Claro –sonrió Alice, saliendo de la casa, casi danzando.

Bella y yo fuimos los últimos en salir. Esperé a que ella cerrase la puerta con llave, y luego nos reunimos con nuestros amigos, que estaban debatiendo sobre algo.

- ¡Pues vamos con el Porche! –exclamó Alice, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Después, se giró hacia Bella y hacía mí- vosotros dos coged el Volvo.

- Como usted ordene, pequeño duende.

- Ella hizo un puchero y los demás –excepto Emmett- aguantaron la risa.

Bella y yo nos dirigimos a mi Volvo, mientras los demás subían al Porche amarillo de Alice. Ellos salieron antes que nosotros, marcándonos el camino.

-Tengo la impresión de que lo han hecho a propósito –comentó Bella, mientras miraba por la ventana.

- ¿El qué?

- Pues esto –se giró hacia mí, con aquella tonalidad de roja tan adorable situada en sus mejillas- el hecho de que nos han dejado solos.

- ¿Te importa mucho? –pregunté, con una sonrisa torcida.

- No –susurró, desviando de nuevo la mirada.

Yo reí por lo bajo, mientras ponía la radio. Como no, estaban echando uno de nuestros últimos éxitos.

- ¿Podrías cambiar de emisora? –preguntó Bella, con algo de molestia en la voz.

Me gusta esta canción.

- ¿Qué te gusta? –repitió, incrédula- ¡Pero si esa canción no transmite nada!

- ¿No te gusta lo que dice?

- Eso sí. Pero el cantante no muestra nada de sentimiento, y hace que la canción pierda mucho.

- ¿Así que es culpa de Ed? –me estaba divirtiendo con esta discusión.

- Tampoco es que J y Em ponga mucho de su parte. Pero sin lugar a dudas, el cantante debería poner más sentimiento.

- Si lo hiciera, ¿te gustaría la canción?

- Tal vez.

_Bésame_

_Este momento se habrá ido en un segundo  
O tal vez durará para siempre  
Recuerda que nunca conocí a una mujer como tú_

Cuando me escuché cantando eso, de inmediato pensé en mi acompañante. Miré de reojo a Bella, que continuaba con su vista pegada al cristal de la ventana, pero su ceño, estaba levemente fruncido. Me pregunté el por qué, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba tarareando. Paré de inmediato, consciente de que Bella podría darse cuenta de que mi voz y la del cantante de los Dark Caps era la misma.

Ella me miró, con gesto algo pensativo.

- ¿Qué? –pregunté, algo nervioso.

- Me pregunto por qué te gusta este grupo. Canta canciones muy…bueno, canciones que intentan ser románticas.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Me gusta el significado que tienen.

_Es mi única esperanza._

La canción terminó con aquella frase que yo tantas veces había cantado, pero que en aquel momento, estando junto a Bella, cogió un nuevo significado.

La siguiente canción que pusieron, fue una vieja balada, que yo conocía, pero dudaba que Bella sí. Sin embargo, como siempre me sorprendió, ya que antes de que siquiera hubiese empezado la canción, comentó:

- No sabía que habían cambiado el día de San Valentín –rodó los ojos, fingiendo fastidio.

Reí ante la ocurrencia, y ella pronto se unió a mis risas.

Hablamos de cosas banales durante los siguientes diez minutos hasta que llegamos al parque de atracciones.

Aparqué al lado de Alice, que salió dando saltitos del coche, seguida de todos los otros.

Pagamos nuestras entradas, bueno mejor dicho, los chicos pagamos las entradas a pesar de la oposición de las chicas, y después entramos en el parque, que estaba bastante lleno.

- ¡Quiero ir a la Casa del Terror! –exclamó, y luego se volvió hacia Jasper- ¿entrarás conmigo?

- Como no –sonrió él.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y cogiéndolo de la mano, se apresuró a irse hacia la atracción. Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada.

- Nosotros nos vamos a la montaña rusa, ¿os venís?

Fui a responder que sí, pero la expresión de Bella me detuvo.

- Yo prefiero ir a una atracción que no de tantas vueltas.

- Te acompaño –me apresuré a decirle.

Ella sonrió.

Y así fue como nos separamos todos por parejas. Realmente, estaba emocionado por la sola idea de pasar un día a solas con Bella. Durante aquel día, subimos a varias atracciones que Bella calificó como "seguras" y comimos helado.

Estuve gran parte del día deseando subir a la noria. No bromeaba el día anterior cuando le confesé que quería subir con ella.

Faltaba una hora para que nos reuniésemos con los otros en la entrada del parque, y Bella y yo estábamos paseando sin rumbo fijo cerca de la noria.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer? –le pregunté, de forma casual.

- Pues…¿quieres subir ahí? –señaló con la cabeza la noria, con gesto algo tímido.

Por supuesto –sonreí.

Después de hacer una pequeña cola, subimos a una de las cabinas. Nos sentamos frente al frente, y ella miró por la ventana, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro. No le quité la vista de encima, y ella apreció notarlo, ya que se giró hacia mí, ruborizada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó, tímidamente.

- Te ves hermosa –me limité a responder.

Su sonrojo aumentó y volvió a desviar la mirada. Me di cuenta de que parecía algo disgustada.

- ¿Te he molestado?

Me levanté y me senté a su lado, haciendo que ella se irguiese un poco.

- Bella, mírame.

Hizo lo que le pedía, y vi que algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Fruncí el ceño y cogí su rostro con ambas manos.

- ¿Por qué lloras?

Intentó deshacerse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití.

- No lloro –se frotó los ojos con ambas manos, y aunque consiguió detener las lágrimas, aquella tristeza en sus ojos no la abandonó.

- ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté, acariciando su mejilla con mi dedo pulgar.

Abrió la boca para hablar varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Cerró otra vez sus ojos, e inspiró hondo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, fijó su mirada en mí, como si estuviese decidida a explicarme algo importante.

- Tengo miedo –susurró.

- ¿De qué?

- No quiero enamorarme.

Aunque me dolieron sus palabras, quise probarle lo contrario, que conmigo no corría ningún peligro. Aún con su rostro entre mis manos, me incliné, para rozar sus labios con los míos, en una dulce caricia. Iba a separarme, pero ella enroscó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y me acercó más a ella, mientras profundizaba el beso. Había besado a chicas antes, pero nunca a ninguna como ella.

Aquel beso fue, simplemente, perfecto.

Nos separamos cuando nos quedamos sin aire, y apoyé mi frente contra la de ella.

- No tienes que tener miedo –le dije

Ella sonrió y fue a decir algo, pero en aquel instante nuestra cabina se detuvo, indicándonos que nuestro viaje había terminado.

Cuando bajamos de la noria, iba a cogerle la mano, pero un grito me hizo sobresaltarme y echarme atrás.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban delante de la noria, sonriendo.

- Ahora íbamos a subir nosotros –nos dijo mi gran amigo.

- Pero ya no nos da tiempo –suspiró Rosalie.

- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? –les preguntó Bella, con una amable sonrisa.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto! –exclamó su amiga, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Emmett.

Aquellos dos se traían algo entre manos, seguro. Bella y yo cruzamos una mirada, con el ceño fruncido, pero tan pronto como nuestros ojos chocaron, desviamos la mirada, ruborizados.

- Eh...¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! –rió Emmett, al ver el sonrojo mío y de Bella.

- Nada –dije, tajante- vamos, Ali y Jazz nos estarán esperando.

Pero me equivocaba. Más bien, tuvimos que esperarles nosotros a ellos. Al cabo de media hora plantado en la entrada del parque de atracciones, la pequeña duende y Jasper aparecieron.

Alice danzaba con una amplia sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, y mi amigo la miraba con adoración.A ninguno de nosotros cuatro se nos pasó desapercibido el hecho de que fueran cogidos de la mano.

- Creo que ahora tendremos que ir en el Volvo de Eddie –le comentó Emmett a Rosalie.

_¡No!_, pensé interiormente.

Había pensado en hablar con Bella en el coche. Si venían Rose y Emmett no podría hacerlo. Bella me dirigió una mirada que me daba a entender que ella pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Me mordí el labio y miré de nuevo a Alice y a Jasper, que ya habían llegado a donde estábamos nosotros.

- ¿Cómo ha ido vuestro día? –preguntó el duendecillo, sonriente.

- Muy bien –dijo Rosalie, con una risita- por lo que veo, a vosotros os ha ido fenomenal, ¿no?

Jasper desvió la mirada, turbado, pero Alice sonrió ampliamente.

- Eres buena observadora, pues.

Todos reímos, y empezamos a caminar hacia los coches.

Bella y yo nos dábamos miradas furtivas, rezando interiormente para que Emmett o Rosalie no dijeran aquellas palabras que tanto temíamos…pero las dijeron, como no:

- ¿Vamos con Eddie y Bella? –le preguntó Emmett a Alice.

- No me llames Eddie –mascullé.

Emmett me miró divertido, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- Si no os importa…-dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Decidido pues! Disfrutad parejita –Emmett rió y empezó a dirigirse hacia el Volvo, junto con Rosalie.

Sentí suspirar a Bella a mi lado. Le sonreí y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiese al Volvo, donde ya nos esperaban Emmett y Rosalie.

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, Emmett y Rosalie no pararon de comentar lo sucedido con Alice y Jasper. Bella y yo nos mantuvimos al margen de la conversación. Ardía en deseos de hablar con ella, y mis amigos no me lo estaban poniendo fácil, aunque no los culpaba. Ellos no sabían que Bella y yo nos habíamos besado.

Sonreí para mí mismo, al recordar la calidez de sus labios. Una calidez que quería volver a saborear cuanto antes mejor.

Llegamos a casa de las chicas, seguidos del Porsche de Alice. Bella y yo nos retuvimos un poco, mientras nuestros cuatro amigos entraban en la casa.

- Bella…¿podrás ir mañana al Starbucks? –le pregunté, ansiosamente.

Ella se mordió el labio, pensativa, pero terminó por asentir. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

- Gracias –me incliné y rocé mis labios con los de ella.

Después le guiñé un ojo, y nos adentramos en la casa.

Una hora después me encontraba junto con Emmett y Jasper en el coche, de regreso a nuestro piso.

Este último y mi casi-hermana ya nos habían dejado claro lo que sentían el uno por el otro y que ya estaban saliendo. Habíamos pedido detalles, pero ellos no nos dijeron nada más.

Durante el camino al piso, Emmett estuvo teniendo con Jasper la típica charla de hermano:

- Acepto vuestra relación, pero si te atreves a hacerle daño a la duendecillo, te aseguro que me las pagarás, cara bonita.

- No te preocupes, Em –le sonrió Jazz- amo a tu hermana.

_La amo_.

Esas palabras me hicieron pensar en Bella.

¿Sentía yo eso por ella? ¿La amaba?

Llegamos al piso, yo pensativo, y mis amigos sonrientes. Sin embargo, _algo_, o mejor dicho, _alguien_, hizo que nuestros pensamientos volaran lejos. Delante de la puerta de nuestro piso, esperando sentada en uno de los escalones de las escaleras, se encontraba Jessica.

- ¿Jess? –preguntó Emmett, sorprendido de verla allí a esas horas- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mirada de nuestra representante se fijó en la mía, y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

- He venido a hablar con _Edward_.

Fue en el instante en que pronunció mi nombre completo, que supe que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y pronto.

___________________________________________________________________

siento que en la ultima actualizacion me fuera de esa manera sin deciros nada, pero es que perdia el autobús para volver a casa .

tambien siento muchisimo el retraso, ahora estoy con los tramites para matricularme en la universidad y buuuf…xD

espero que os haya gustado este ultimo caxito, es uno de mis preferidos (¿porque sera? xD)

muchas gracias chicas por darnos vuestro apoyo tanto a Elenya como a mi ;)

besitos wapisimas!! Intentare no retrasarme tanto ^^

PD: la cancion que sale en este caxito pertenece a _Nina_ del grupo _Comedy of life_


	9. Mentira

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? _

______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 7: Mentira**

_**POV BELLA**_

Me desperté temprano la mañana de aquel domingo. Más bien, me levanté temprano.

En toda la noche no había podido dormir, pero eso se debía al beso que la tarde anterior había compartido con Edward.

Cuando nos besamos, sentí una corriente eléctrica bajar desde mis labios hasta mis pies. ¿Significaba eso algo? No quería averiguarlo.

Había sufrido bastante por culpa del amor, y no quería volver a pasar por algo parecido. No quería volver a enamorarme.

Me levanté de la cama y cogiendo mi neceser, me dirigí a la ducha. Después de haberme dado un relajante baño, me puse ropa cómoda y bajé a desayunar. Rose y Alice aún no se habían levantado, como era normal en ellas. Tal vez tardasen un par de horas más en despertar. Después de tomarme mis cereales, subí a mi habitación y allí me encerré. Ahora, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo y estudiar. Al fin y al cabo, tan solo quedaba un examen, el del día siguiente, y después sería libre y feliz como una perdiz.

Sin embargo, no pude concentrarme lo debido en el estudio. Mi mente la ocupaba Edward y el beso que nos dimos el día anterior.

_¡Para Bella!_, me regañaba interiormente.

Así me pasé el día…hasta las tres de la tarde, hora en la que me cambié de ropa y bajé al comedor, donde me encontré a Rosalie leyendo una ía hablado durante la comida con ella. Alice se había excusado, diciendo que ese día iba a comer con Jasper.

- ¿También te vas? –preguntó, al ver mi indumentaria, unos vaqueros y una blusa de color azul claro.

- Ajá. Volveré en unas horas –le avisé, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

- Que te diviertas pues –me devolvió la sonrisa, antes de seguir con su lectura.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi monovolumen. Llegué al Starbucks con media hora de adelanto, pero era costumbre que alguno de los dos se adelantase. Ocupé la mesa que solíamos frecuentar tras cogerme mi café y me limité a esperarle, leyendo un libro y saboreando el café.

Edward llegó a las cuatro en punto.

En un principio no me di cuenta de que había llegado, tan metida en el argumento del libro como estaba.

- Bella.

Di un brinco cuando escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios. Le sonreí como saludo y cerré el libro que estaba leyendo, o mejor dicho releyendo, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_.

Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, cuando vi su expresión, inescrutable.

- Edward, ¿pasa algo? –pregunté, preocupada.

- No. Pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Su tono, gélido e indiferente, me hizo temer lo peor. Asentí y respiré hondo, preparada para cualquier cosa: Cualquier cosa, menos lo que me dijo:

- Lo de ayer fue un error.

Sentí como mis ojos se anegaban de lágrimas, de frustración y rabia por haberme hecho falsas ilusiones. Me limité a asentir, mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen. Mi vista se fijó en la taza de café, y quise decir algo, pero las palabras no me salieron.

- Yo…Bella…yo _amo_ a otra persona. No puedo verte más.

Cuando dijo aquello, la imagen de hacía unas semanas, de él con otra chico me vino a la mente. ¿Sería aquella la misma chica de la que hablaba ahora? No me atreví a mirarle. Si lo hacía, lloraría, y no quería hacerlo delante de él.

- Espero que seas feliz con ella –mi voz se quebró, pero no me importó.

Me levanté y salí corriendo de allí, sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada. Una vez a salvo dentro de mi monovolumen, dejé que las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo empezasen a salir, sin poder detenerlas. ¡Cuán ilusa había sido! Pero me lo merecía, por no haber hecho caso a mis instintos cuando me gritaban que no me acercase a él, que terminaría igual que la otra vez.

Aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, puse en marcha mi vieja camioneta y me dirigí hacia casa. Allí no había nadie. Rosalie había dejado una nota en el bloc de notas que estaba apegado en la nevera diciendo que se había ido con Emmett. Subí corriendo a mi habitación, dónde me encerré y me aovillé en mi cama, llorando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando escuché la melodía de mi móvil sonar, casi pegué un salto en la cama. Saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mi pantalón y miré quién era. En la pantalla del móvil estaba escrito el nombre de: "Mamá". Lo cogí, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Ella era la única persona en este mundo en la que más confiaba, la que siempre me había apoyado en los momentos más duros de mi vida.

- ¿Bells? –cantó mi madre al teléfono.

Me obligué a responderle sin que notase mi malestar.

- ¡Mamá!

Sin embargo, mi voz sonaba algo quebrada, y mi madre no era tonta.

- Cielo, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, preocupada.

- Oh sí, solo algo resfriada.

- ¡Ah! –pareció haberse tragado el embuste- bueno, pues hija, ¡tienes que recuperarte! Mañana tienes el último examen, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¡Por la tarde regresamos a Jacksonville a pasar el verano! Qué me dices, ¿os apuntáis tú y las chicas?

Lo medité unos instantes. Yo por supuesto iba a aceptar. Cuanto más lejanía pusiese entre Edward y yo mucho mejor. Ya que él no quería verme, yo tampoco.

- Yo sí, pero las chicas lo dudo.

- ¿Por qué?

Sonreí, al imaginarme a Renée haciendo un puchero.

- Ellas…creo que ya tienen compañía para este verano.

¡No me lo digas! ¡Un chico!

- Ajá.

- ¿Y tú no, Bells?

Cuando dijo aquello, me mordí el labio, intentando controlar de nuevo las lágrimas.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

Hasta ayer puede que sí que hubiese tenido a un chico, pero ese chico en cuestión me termina de decir que prefiere a otra. El simple pensamiento me destrozaba por dentro.

- Yo…no.

- ¡Bueno, no te preocupes! –gracias al cielo mi madre no se dio cuenta de lo rota que sonaba mi voz. O se dio cuenta y no quiso comentar nada- En Jacksonville te espera mucha gente.

Sonreí, al darme cuenta de que volvería a ver a todos mis amigos de Florida: Jake, Angela, Emily, Sam y Leah. Mi madre me había subido el ánimo, sin que ella fuese consciente de ello.

- ¿Y a qué hora sale el avión?

- A las cuatro pasaremos tu padre y yo a por ti.

- Perfecto –dije, animada.

- ¡Hasta mañana cariño! Y espero que ya estés bien mañana. Nunca debes llorar por un chico, ¿recuerdas?

Abrí los ojos como platos, cuando mi madre dijo aquello.

- Mamá, ¿Cómo sabes que…?

- Una madre lo sabe todo, cielo.

- Gracias –sonreí.

- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Y así cortamos la comunicación. Dejé el móvil en mi mesilla de noche, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y a aovillarme de nuevo en la cama. Ahora me volvía a sentir sola. Mi madre me había subido el ánimo, pero aquel dolor en el pecho no remitía. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto? ¡Era una estúpida! Mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, y me maldecí por sen tan floja.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de Alice al otro lado de la puerta me alertó. No la había escuchado llamar.

Me levanté, intentando limpiar mis lágrimas, en vano. Abrí la puerta, intentando sonreír, pero no engañé a mi amiga, que de inmediato se quedó petrificada al ver el estado en el que me encontraba.

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Negué con la cabeza y fui a sentarme al borde de la cama. Alice me siguió, y se sentó a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Soy una estúpida, Alice.

- ¡No digas eso! –repuso, enfadada.

- ¡Es verdad Alice! Sabía que no debía ceder…-enterré el rostro entre mis manos, ahogando un sollozo.

Mi amiga me pasó un brazo por los hombros, mientras que con la otra mano me frotaba el brazo.

- Bella, cariño, tranquilízate. Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Respiré hondo y fui a contarle toda la historia, pero en ese mismo instante, Rosalie entró por la puerta con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que desapareció de su rostro tan rápido como me vio. Corrió a sentarse a mi otro lado, cuestionándonos a Alice y a mí con la mirada.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? –preguntó, mientras me cogía una mano, y em daba un suave apretón.

Alice le medio sonrió.

Suspiré y me dispuse a contarles toda la historia; desde que nos conocimos en el supermercado –aunque ellas eso ya lo sabían-, nuestros encuentros en el Starbucks, nuestro primer beso en la noria –cuando dije esto, no pudieron evitar dar un pequeño gritito- y por fin, lo que él me había dicho apenas unas horas antes.

- ¿Qué…QUÉ? –Alice se había levantado y tenía sus manos en sus caderas- ¡¿QUÉ HA DICHO QUÉ?!

- Alice, tranquilízate…

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Ahora sabrá quién soy yo…!

- ¡¡¡Alice, no!!!

Me miró frunciendo el ceño. Rosalie me miraba igual de desconcertada.

- Bella, algún motivo habrá tenido para hacer eso. No puede cambiar de parecer de esa manera de un día para otro. Piénsalo, algo debe de haber pasado.

- No –negué con la cabeza, aguantando las lágrimas- él nunca me ha querido. Puede que yo fuese una distracción, hasta que se ha dado cuenta de que…

- ¡¡Isabella Marie Swan, deja inmediatamente de decir esas estupideces!! –me ordenó Alice, realmente enfadada. Suspiró y se acuclillo delante de mí- Bella, escúchame, él no es así. ¡Lo conozco desde que iba en pañales, por el amor del cielo!

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo, y suspiré.

- Mañana me voy a Jacksonville –dije, intentando sonar calmada.

- Bella, no puedes huir…-empezó a decir Rose, pero la interrumpí:

- No huyo. Quiero despejarme.

Alice sonrió.

- Nosotras vamos contigo, ¿verdad Rosalie?

- Por supuesto.

- No chicas, quedaos aquí…vosotras queréis estar con…

- Contigo –terminó la frase Alice por mí- eres nuestra amiga y estás mal. No vamos a dejarte sola.

- Pero…

- ¡No hay peros que valgan! –exclamó Alice, poniéndose de pie, efusivamente- ¡vamos contigo y no hay más que hablar!

Asentí con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

- Gracias chicas.

Nos dimos un abrazo las tres, como siempre solíamos hacer en este tipo de situaciones. Era en momentos como este que me preguntaba que había hecho yo para merecer unas amigas tan buenas como Alice y Rosalie.

Esa noche me concentré al máximo en estudiar para el examen del día siguiente. Solo deseaba terminarlo e irme a Jacksonville y olvidarme de todo.

Por lo que a mi respectaba, no iba a ver más a Edward.

Aceptaba el hecho de que él amase a otra, una persona no puede hacer nada contra los sentimientos, lo que yo no aceptaba era las formas en que había jugado con mis sentimientos.

Durante aquellas largas horas encerrada en mi habitación había estado meditando sobre mis sentimientos. No le encontraba lógica a mi estado. ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto que un niño malcriado me hubiese dejado plantada por otra?

No, no iba a aceptarlo. Yo no sentía esa clase de sentimientos por él. Al menos, de eso intentaba convencerme.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, tanto Alice como Rosalie ya se habían marchado. Tomé mi vaso de leche y ajustándome bien la mochila al hombro me dirigí hacia la Chatarra. Cuatro horas más tarde, salía de la universidad un poco más animada. El examen me había salido bien, y me había despejado un poco. Subí de nuevo a mi Chatarra y me dirigí de nuevo a casa.

No había visto a Alice y a Rose en todo el día, pero no estaba preocupada por ellas. Seguramente se habrían ido de compras, o tal vez con Jasper y Emmett. Me sentía un poco culpable por hacer que se separan, y asís e lo había dicho a mis amigas, pero ellas no quisieron ni oír hablar del tema.

Cuando llegué a casa, me dispuse a hacer mi maleta, aprovechando que no estaba Alice. Ella seguramente me hubiera obligado a hacer una maleta para al menos dos años, en vez de dos meses. Una vez lo tuve todo listo, bajé las maletas al piso inferior y me dirigí al salón, donde me dispuse a ver la televisión hasta que mis padres y mis amigas llegasen.

Renée ya estaba al tanto de que Alice y Rose vendrían, y eso la había alegrado en sobremanera. Ella y mis dos amigas se llevaban a las mil maravillas. Alice y Rosalie llegaron por fin hacia las dos de la tarde. Según me había dicho mi madre, ella y mi padre pasarían a por nosotras a las cuatro y media.

- ¿Dónde habéis estado? –les pregunté, de forma casual, volviéndome hacia ellas.

Fruncí el ceño, al encontrarme con el semblante serio de Rosalie y a Alice como si hubiese estado llorando.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? –pregunté, levantándome del sofá y acercándome a ellas, preocupada.

Sus semblantes se dulcificaron al verme. Rosalie me sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada.

- Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión, pero ya está todo arreglado –agregó Alice.

Asentí, no muy convencida, y regresé al salón, mientras ellas subían a terminar de empacar sus cosas. No quería estar arriba cuando la guerra campal se produjese. Dos horas más tarde, mis padres llegaron, y así nos lo hicieron saber haciendo sonar el claxon de su coche. Mi padre nos ayudó con el equipaje. Yo llevaba dos maletas pequeñas, pero mis amigas dos grandes, y no pesaban poco.

- ¿No llevareis un muerto aquí dentro? –preguntó mi padre, riendo.

- Ya me gustaría a mí –respondió Alice, en un suspiro.

Rosalie le dio un codazo. Fue tan rápido que creí haberlo imaginado. Mi padre, por el contrario, ni se había dado cuenta. El viaje al aeropuerto fue entretenido. Mi madre y mis amigas estuvieron charlando todo el santo rato de los últimos cotilleos sobre famosos. Era digno de ver lo mucho que sabían. Podrían incluso participar en uno de esos horribles programas del corazón de la televisión. Mi padre y yo nos limitamos a reír, ante los comentarios que hacían.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, mi madre se acercó a mí, cuando mi padre y mis amigas estaban facturando el equipaje.

- ¿Estás hoy mejor, cielo?

Asentí, sonriente.

- No fue nada lo de ayer.

- Eso espero –suspiró- quienquiera que te hizo llorar ayer, no te merecía.

Abracé a mi madre y cerré los ojos, aguantando las lágrimas. Últimamente estaba demasiado sensible.

G- racias, mamá.

Ella me dio unos golpecitos en la espalda, antes de reír.

El viaje en avión se hizo corto, más que nada, porque me pasé durmiendo gran parte del viaje, a causa del insomnio de la noche anterior. Cuando me desperté, escuché hablar a mi madre en susurros con Alice, que estaba a mi lado. No abrí los ojos, y me hice la dormida, cuando escuché mi nombre:

- No es justo que por personas así dos personas que se quieran no puedan estar juntas- comentó Alice, con un suspiro.

- ¿Y porqué él no se lo dijo a Bella?

- Es algo…complicado. Él nos ha pedido a Rose y a mí que no le digamos nada a Bella.

- ¿Quiere hablar con ella?

La respuesta de Alice no la escuché. Posiblemente habría hecho un asentimiento o una negación con la cabeza.

- Gracias por contármelo, Alice –le agradeció mi madre.

- No es nada –rió de forma cantarina.

Creí que ese era el mejor momento para fingir despertarme. Mi madre y Alice hicieron ver que estaban hablando sobre no se qué de comida francesa. Les seguí el juego, no sin cierta sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿Qué habría querido decir Alice con todo aquello? Esperaba averiguarlo pronto.

El avión aterrizó media hora más tarde.

No tuvimos mucha prisa en bajar, al contrario que otra gente. Sin embargo, allí en el aeropuerto nos esperaba una sorpresa.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

gracias por los reviews chicas!!!!! ^^ y perdon por la espera :( no tengomucho tiempo para pasarme ains... pero agradezco cada uno de los reviews. Cuando tenga mas tiempo los comentare como antes ;)

bienvenidas las nuevas!!! (aunque sea con retraso xD)

en este caxito se ha visto la maldad de Cruella (Elenya) como habreis comprobado xDDDD

besikos wapisimas!!!

PD: no la tomeis mucho con Edward pobrecin!!!!


	10. Dos viajes

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_Sipnosis__: Edward, Emmett y Jasper son los integrantes de un famoso grupo de musica. Sin embargo, Edward tiene un problema: canta canciones de amor, pero nunca se ha enamorado. ¿Podra solucionar esto una chica de ojos color chocolate? _

______________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 8: Dos viajes**

**POV EDWARD**

Llegué a casa y me fui directo a mi habitación, sin dirigir una mirada a mis dos amigos, que se encontraban jugando a cartas encima del sofá.

- ¡Eddie, ¿te unes a…?! –la voz de Emmett se interrumpió cuando yo di un portazo, encerrándome en mi habitación, donde me dejé caer sobre la cama, donde cerré los ojos con fuerza.

La imagen de Bella en la cafetería, no se me podía ir de la cabeza. ¿Pero como había tenido el valor de hacerle eso? Ella seguramente estaría esperando otro tipo de respuesta. Bien le había visto el brillo de sus ojos antes de que se diese cuenta siquiera que yo ya había llegado. Ese brillo, que tan solo había podido ver en ese momento, se había ido tan deprisa como pronuncié las primeras palabras, y no lo volvería a ver más.

Si por mí fuera, Jessica podría haberse ido con esos papeles a tomar viento fresco, pero no dependía solo de mí aquello.

Allí me pasé toda la tarde, pensando en todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas, en como estaría Bella, qué estaría haciendo. El día siguiente tenía intención de que fuese igual, pero un golpe en la puerta hacía mediodía me sorprendió:

- ¿Ed, estás bien? –preguntó Jasper al otro lado de la puerta.

Supuse que ellos ya se estarían preocupando, ya que no había salido de la habitación desde la tarde anterior.

Suspiré y me levanté, dispuesto a contárselo todo. Al fin y al cabo, el chantaje que me había hecho Jessica también les concernía a ellos, de alguna manera. Suspiré de nuevo, y fui a abrir la puerta. Jasper se encontraba plantado delante de mi puerta, y Emmett estaba recogiendo las cartas del sofá. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó abrir la puerta, y la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de mi gran amigo pronto desapareció.

- ¿Quién ha muerto? –preguntó, con una ceja alzada.

Rodé los ojos y fui a sentarme en un sillón.

Jasper se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, ya despejado de las cartas y Emmett en el otro sillón.

- ¿Recordáis que ayer vino Jessica? –les pregunté, ellos asintieron.

- ¿Qué quería? –inquirió Emmett, con una mueca.

- Me vio besar a Bella cuando al dejé en casa.

Mis amigos abrieron los ojos de forma desmesurada ante la información. Sin embargo, antes de que empezasen a molestarme, les continué explicando lo pasado con Jessica:

- Y ya conocéis la _pequeña_ obsesión que Jessica tiene conmigo –dije, con ironía.

- ¿Qué ha hecho la pedante de Jessica ahora?

Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo.

- Me ha _obligado_ a no ver más a Bella.

- ¡¿Obligado?! –repitió Jasper, incrédulo- ¿Cómo que "obligado"?

- Me sobornó.

Esperé a que dijesen algo, pero por sus rostros sabía que estaban aguardando a que les explicase de qué trataba el sucio chantaje de nuestra representante.

- Me enseñó una copia que había hecho de unas fichas nuestras, con nuestras fotos sin la gorra, y con nuestros datos completos.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! –tanto Emmett como Jasper gritaron a la vez, yo me limité ha hacer una mueca.

- No podía…dejar que lo hiciese público. No sería justo para vosotros, chicos.

- ¡Pero si nos hunde a nosotros, hunde a la discográfica! –exclamó Jasper-¿No sabe que la compañía de su padre va tan bien gracias a nosotros?

- Claro, pero te olvidas de que a ella eso le da igual –Emmett me miró, antes de proseguir- ella está obsesionada con Edward y hará lo que pueda para salir con él.

Asentí, dándole la razón.

- ¿Te obliga también a salir con ella? –preguntó Jasper, aún en estado de shock.

Hice una mueca. Eso les bastó a mis dos amigos para saber que así era.

- ¿Y…Bella qué?

- Hoy nos hemos visto en el Starbucks que hay aquí cerca –suspiré- le he dicho que no debemos volver a vernos.

- Eso la habrá dejado…-Emmett no terminó al frase, imaginando con una triste expresión la escena que yo no conseguía quitarme de la cabeza.

- Edward….no deberías haberlo hecho –suspiró Jasper, mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Les había contado a mis amigos lo sucedido con Jessica. Ellos se habían quedado en el mismo estado en el que me quedé yo cuando ella me hizo ese chantaje.

Los ojos de Bella, repletos de lágrimas, no podía quitarlos de mi cabeza. Merecía morir por cada una de las palabras que le había dicho. Por haber dicho tales blasfemias, pero no tenía otra salida.

- Edward…ve tras ella –dijo Emmett, con el semblante serio, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

- No puedo, Em.

- Sí que puedes. No puedes sacrificarte por noso…

Fue interrumpido por el timbre sonando de manera casi desesperada. Jasper se levantó del sillón y fue a abrir. Unas enfadadas Alice y Rosalie entraron en el piso, buscando algo. A mí.

- ¡¡¡¡Edward Masen!!!!

La furia se podía palpar en el grito de Alice, que ese acercó a mí con la mano levantada. Jasper la paró, rogándole que se calmase.

- ¿Cómo…cómo le has podido hacer esto a Bella? –preguntó Alice, ahora sollozando.

- Él no tiene la culpa, Alice –le intentó explicar Jasper.

- ¡¿Ah no?! –intervino Rosalie, mirándome solo a mí, fulminándome con la mirada- ¡¿Quién le ha dicho que no quiere saber nada de ella?! ¡Según tengo entendido eres tú, pedazo de…!

- Rose, tranquilízate –le pidió Emmett, mientras se acercaba a ella y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros- dejad que se explique.

Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada, y terminaron por asentir. Alice se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Jasper, quién le cogió la mano. Rose se sentó en el regazo de Emmett, cosa que en otro momento nos habría sorprendido a todos, pero no era el momento por fijarse en ese tipo de detalles.

- Adelante, siento curiosidad por el motivo que te ha impulsado a hacer semejante idiotez –dijo Alice, con ira contenida.

- Alice…-le susurró Jasper, con tono cansado, yo solo suspiré y sacudí la cabeza:

- No fue mi culpa. Yo nunca le haría eso a ella…pero…

Me detuve, y miré a Rosalie frunciendo el ceño. Mis amigos parecieron adivinar lo que estaba pensando; no podía contarles lo ocurrido verdaderamente sin que Rosalie se enterase de nuestra doble vida.

- Es hora de que lo sepa –suspiró Emmett, mirando a Rose con cariño.

- ¿He de saber qué?

Nosotros tres nos miramos y asentimos a la vez. Jasper le explicó brevemente a Alice lo que ocurría y ella nos ayudó a explicar nuestro secreto. Rosalie en un primer momento rió, sin creérselo. Solo se lo creyó cuando le contamos exactamente lo que pasó en el camerino el día en que Bella nos hizo la entrevista.

- ¿Me…me estáis diciendo…¡¡¡qué salgo con el baterista de mi grupo de música favorito!!!? –preguntó en un balbuceo.

Los cuatro asentimos, y Rosalie se quedó muda por unos instantes.

- Tengo que estar soñando…-se pellizcó en la mejilla, lo que hizo que su novio riese aún más fuerte, mientras los demás disimulábamos un poco.

- No debes contárselo a nadie, Rose –le advirtió el pequeño duende.

Rosalie hizo el signo de la cremallera en su boca. Emmett le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ella se giró para sonreírle.

- Creí que reaccionarías peor –le comentó él.

- Oh, no te creas. Aún estoy en estado de shock –rió ella, de forma nerviosa.

- ¿Nos puedes explicar ahora lo que ocurre con Bella? Te recuerdo que para eso hemos venido aquí –intervino Alice, enviándome una mirada envenenada.

Empecé a contarles todo lo ocurrido.

Las chicas no me interrumpieron, aunque con alivio, descubrí que en la ira dirigida a mí que había en sus ojos, fue desapareciendo con cada una de mis palabras.

- ¡No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya, Edward! –gritó Alice, cuando terminé de hablar.

- ¿Y qué más voy a hacer, Alice?

- Tienes que contárselo a Bella.

- ¡No! –exclamé, asustado.

Bella odiaba los Dark Caps.

- ¿Cómo iba yo a decirle que era el cantante de un grupo al que ella detestaba?

- ¿No la has hecho cambiar de opinión? –preguntó Emmett, sin duda recordando nuestra apuesta.

Resoplé y no respondí a la pregunta. Pocas oportunidades había tenido de poder hablar con Bella sobre nuestro grupo de música.

- Edward, ella está destrozada –dijo entonces Rosalie- no puedes rendirte.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron peor de lo que ya estaba.

_Ella está destrozada, _repetía mi mente, una y otra vez.

- Edward…-Alice se separó del lado de su novio y se acercó a mí, acuclillándose delante de mí, con una sonrisa conciliadora y con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿tú la quieres?

- ¿Cómo? –pregunté, desconcertado.

- ¿La quieres? ¿Quieres a Bella?

Iba a decirle que sí.

Con todo mi corazón.

Pero recordé que Emmett y Jasper estaban presentes. No podía decir algo así estando ellos delante, seguramente, la tendría jugada para toda la vida sin decía algo así. Además, aquello solo podía decírselo a ella. A Bella.

- Sí –me limité a decir.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de mis amigos, cada una de un tipo diferente, pero todas felices por mi respuesta.

- Entonces lucha por ella, hermano –me sonrió Jasper- no dejes que la loca de Jessica te controle.

Sonreí y asentí. Ellos tenían razón. No iba a permitir que por culpa de alguien como Jessica, a la que aborrecía por completo, se interpusiera entre Bella y yo. De ninguna manera.

- Vale, ahora, ¿Cómo soluciono todo esto? Bella no me perdonará así como así –dije, con una mueca.

Alice me abrazó, sollozando. Pero sabía que sus lágrimas eran de alegría por mis palabras.

- ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos! –exclamó Rosalie, eufórica.

- ¡Por supuesto! –se unieron Jasper y Emmett.

- Ya era hora que encontrases a alguien, Edward –me susurró Alice al oído, solo para que yo lo escuchase.

Le sonreí, agradecido.

- Bien, Edward, prepara las maletas. ¡Nos vamos a Jacksonville! –anunció el pequeño duende, con una malévola sonrisa.

- Yo la miré confundida.

- ¿Jacksonville?

- ¿Esa ciudad no era la próxima en la que…?

Emmett y Jasper y yo cruzamos una mirada, entendiéndonos.

Una idea empezó a formarse en mi mente.

Una idea, que posiblemente lograría que Bella me perdonase por mi estupidez.

Rosalie y Alice se fueron diez minutos más tarde, alegando que Bella ya habría llegado a casa, y no querían dejarla sola en su estado, a parte de que tenían que hacer las maletas para el viaje a Jacksonville, al que también iban. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de la marcha de las chicas, cuando el sonido estridente del timbre nos alertó. Fui a abrir yo, pensando que Alice o Rose se habrían dejado algo. Incluso que Rosalie había asimilado nuestra identidad e iba a discutir con Emmett por no habérselo dicho antes.

Aquello me hizo volver a pensar en Bella.

¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando se enterase?

Pero cuando abrí la puerta, no me encontré ni a una saltarina Alice, ni a una enfadada Rosalie, sino que a mi martirio personal: Jessica Stanley.

- ¡Eddie! –exclamó al verme, echándose a mis brazos.

- No me llames _Eddie_ –le pedí, apartándome de ella.

Hizo un puchero que según ella, seguramente debería de catalogar como "adorable". Rodé los ojos y la dejé pasar.

Jasper y Emmett estaban plantados detrás de mí, con cara de pocos amigos. Jessica les sonrió ampliamente.

- ¡Pero que caras lleváis chicos!

- ¿Qué cara deberíamos hacer estando tú aquí? –le preguntó Jasper, cruzándose de brazos.

Jessica sonrió, de forma calculadora.

- Será mejor que me tratéis bien, ¿acaso Ed no os ha contado…?

- Nos lo ha contado todo, Stanley –la cortó Emmett.

Jessica arqueó una ceja, al escuchar su apellido.

- ¡Ahora soy Stanley? ¡Venga chicos! Si hacéis lo que os digo, todo será igual entre nosotros.

- Jessica, ¿Por qué quieres hacer todo esto? No ganas nada –dijo Jasper, negando con la cabeza.

- Gano muchas cosas. Además, vosotros nunca permitiréis que se descubra vuestra verdadera identidad, ¿verdad? Queréis ser gente corriente cuando no lleváis esas estúpidas gorras. Si no me hacéis caso, eso será imposible, así que…

- ¿Qué quieres ahora Jessica? –la corté, ya incapaz de aguantar tanta cháchara por su parte.

Ella se giró hacia mi y se acercó, cogiéndome un brazo, mientras me sonreía de forma "seductora".

- Deciros que nos vamos a Forks.

- ¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Emmett, apretando los puños, furioso por el tono dominante de Jessica.

- Porque quiero que Ed me presente a sus padres, como tu novia, por supuesto –me miró, batiendo las pestañas.

- ¿Por qué en mi sano juicio iba a hacer una cosa así?-le dije, separándome bruscamente.

- ¿Hago público los documentos? Con una sola llamada Mike, mi amigo de la revista _People,_ puede publicar el artículo con gusto.

Miré a Jasper y a Emmett. El segundo miraba con furia Jessica, con los puños apretados. Jasper, por el contrario, estaba pensativo. Al cabo de unos segundos, me miró y me sonrió, de forma cómplice.

- Iremos a Forks –respondió, fingiendo derrota.

- Emmett le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡Perfecto! –gritó Jessica, volviéndome a abrazar- ¡Cogemos el vuelo de mañana a las diez!

Me fue a dar un beso, pero yo aparté el rostro y solo pudo dármelo en la mejilla.

Gracias al cielo se conformó, y con otra sonrisa, se marchó del apartamento.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho Jasper?! –inquirió Emmett, solo Jessica cerró la puerta tras ella.

- ¿No me dijisteis que vuestros padres están de viaje ahora mismo?

Emmett y yo cruzamos una mirada, con una amplia sonrisa.

- Vuelven dentro de tres semanas de Italia –respondí, asintiendo alegremente.

- Lo único que tenemos que hacer es cambiar los vuelos hacia Jacksonville.

- ¿Y una vez allí?

- Podemos alquilar una casa, no es difícil, mi padre lo hacía.

Emmett y yo sonreímos.

Teníamos una suerte increíble teniendo a un amigo tan inteligente como Jasper.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

aiiix sois unos cielos, siempre estando ahi =) jajaja veo que cada vez hay mas gente por aqui!! bien bien!!

bienvenidas las nuevas ;) espero que os haya gustado el caxito ^^ Alice me encanta xDDDD ahora ya sabeis porque Edward hizo lo que hizo...todo por culpa de la Jessica ¬¬

intentare actualizar pronto ^^

besikos wapisimas!!!

Aliena.G!


	11. De vuelta a casa

**DISCLAIMER: ****los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo. Yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia.**

**Capitulo 9: De vuelta a casa**

_**POV Bella**_

Me eché a los brazos de Jake riendo sin parar. No esperaba verle allí, por lo que la alegría de verle aumentó con tal sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –le pregunté, mientras él me daba un abrazo de oso.

- He venido a recoger a mi dulce primita y a mis tíos.

Le di un manotazo y él rió aún más. Odiaba que me llamase _primita_. Prima bien, pero _primita_, no. ¡Yo era un año mayor que él! Jake me revolvió el pelo, pero no me quejé. Yo no era tan coqueta como Alice o Rosalie, y estaba segura de que si mi primo se atrevía a revolver el pelo de alguna de las dos, terminaría muy pronto criando malvas.

- ¡Jacob! –escuché gritar detrás de mí a mi padre, que se dio prisa en ir a abrazar a su sobrino.

Jake era el hijo menor del hermano mayor de mi padre, Billy. Mis primas, Rebecca y Rachel, mayores que yo, se habían ido la primera a Hawaii, donde se había casado, y la segunda a la universidad de Washington, de donde regresaba tan solo para Navidad y verano. Aquel verano, sin embargo, se iría de viaje de fin de estudios con sus amigos de la universidad, así que no la veríamos. Mis amigas ya les conocían a todos, menos a Rebecca, que desde que se había ido con su marido no había regresado. Saludaron a Jake, después que mi madre que estuviese un buen rato halagándole diciendo lo mayor y guapo que se había vuelto –y eso que no se veían desde Navidad- hasta que mi primo me envió una mirada pidiéndome ayuda y fingiendo querer decirle algo, lo alejé de Renée.

El viaje hacia casa fue divertido, ya que Rose, Alice y yo fuimos con Jake en su coche, un Volkswagen, que según Alice, a pesar de que también era bastante viejo y de color rojo, estaba en mejor estado y era más fiable que mi querida Chatarra. Le envié una mirada envenenada, que hizo que ella me sonriese angelicalmente y Jake y Rosalie estallaran en una carcajada.

Al fin llegamos a la casa en la que íbamos a pasar todo el verano; la casa donde había vivido la primera parte de mi infancia. Era enorme, con cinco dormitorios y dos cuartos de baño. Según mi padre, era de herencia familiar, de parte de su abuelo. En verdad mi bisabuelo se la había dejado a él y a Billy, pero el padre de mi primo se la dejó a mi padre, alegando que él ya tenía bastante con su casita.

Jake nos ayudó a coger el equipaje y a llevarlo a nuestras habitaciones. Con el equipaje de Rosalie y Alice necesitó la ayuda de mi padre, mientras ellas, muy orgullosas, les seguían hacia las habitaciones que siempre ocupaban cuando venían.

- ¿Dónde están los otros? –le pregunté a Jake, una vez dejó las maletas de mis amigas y ellas empezaban a desempacar. Yo decidí dejarlo para más tarde, ya que no tenía mucho equipaje.

- Se fueron a la playa –me sonrió- pero yo quería ir a ver a mi prima preferida.

Puse los ojos en blanco ante lo último.

- Solo me tienes a mí de prima.

- Cierto –rió.

Llamamos a Rose y a Alice para que viniesen a saludar a Billy, pero nos dijeron que fuéramos primero nosotros, que ellas aún tenían mucho por hacer. De camino a casa de mi primo, hablábamos de temas triviales.

Yo me interesé por la vida amorosa de mi primo; tenía verdaderas ganas de ver a mi querido primo saliendo por fin con Leah, una de nuestras mejores amigas desde que éramos pequeños. A mi primo hacía años que le gustaba, y yo sabía que ella compartía los mismos sentimientos por él, pero los dos eran demasiado tímidos. Emily y Angela, dos de mis mejores amigas en Jacksonville, me ayudaron infinitas veces en hacer que los dos se declarasen, pero nunca logramos nada.

- Bells, sabes que eso nunca ocurrirá –me dijo suspirando cuando le pregunté.

- ¿Por qué no? Ella siente lo mismo por ti, ¿sabes?

Suspiró y miró hacia el cielo. Su mirada triste se transformó en una traviesa, cuando volvió su mirada hacía mi.

- ¿Y tú qué, _primita_? ¿Has encontrado a tu Romeo?

Hice un puchero ante el apodo, pero de inmediato desvié la mirada, al recordar a Edward. Seguramente estaría con la chica que de verdad le gustaba, pasándoselo a las mil maravillas.

- Me ha estado gustando un chico...

- ¡Mi primi se ha enamorado! –sonrió felizmente Jake.

Bien sabía que mi historial con los chicos había estado cerrado por años.

- Tu _primi _no se ha enamorado –le corregí, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- ¿No decías qué...?

- Me gustaba, pero eso no quiere decir que esté enamorada de él.

- Bells...

- Jake, no. Él ya no significa nada para mí, ¿vale?

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Prefirió a otra.

Oculté mi rostro con la cortina que siempre formaba en mi cabello en estos casos, para que no viese las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- Entonces no merece a mi _primi_ –me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me dio un pequeño apretón.

Sonreí y me abracé a él. Jake rió por mi gesto.

- Ay, Bells...¿qué harías sin tu primo favorito?

- ¿Quién dice que eres mi favorito? –le reté, levantando una ceja.

- La lógica –sonrió de nuevo y continuamos caminando hacia casa de Billy.

La verdad es que tenía razón. Él era mi primo favorito, el hermano en el que siempre podía confiar.

Después de saludar a tío Billy, Jake me acompañó a la playa para saludar a Emily, Angela, Seth, Leah y compañía. Me alegré enormemente de volverles a ver, y las últimas horas que había vivido sumergida en la amargura desaparecieron. Sin embargo, toda felicidad no dura eternamente.

Alice me llamó un rato después de mi llegada a la playa, anunciándome que en unos minutos estarían allí. Solo llegaron, la pequeña duende se lanzó encima de mí, notablemente exaltada.

- ¡Adivina, Bells!

Rodé los ojos, teniendo la sensación de haber vivido aquella sensación con anterioridad.

- Adivino...

- ¡Los Dark Caps darán la semana que viene un concierto en Jacksonville!

- ¿Los Dark Caps? –preguntó la voz de Emily detrás de mí- ¿no estaban de vacaciones hasta dentro de un mes.

Emily también era una gran fan del grupo que yo tanto detestaba. Y aún más desde que me recordaba a cierta persona que quería olvidar a toda costa. Emily, Leah y Ángela eran mis mejores amigas en Jacksonville. Pero naturalmente, compartían la misma afición por los Dark Caps que mis otras mejores amigas, Alice y Rosalie.

- Y lo siguen estando –respondió Alice, sonriente- pero por lo visto es un concierto extra. Quieren anunciar algo.

- ¿Y porque en Jacksonville? –pregunté, resoplando.

- Porque es la única ciudad que no estaba incluida en su última gira –sonrió la duendecillo.

Alice era sin duda la fan número uno de aquel grupo.

- ¡Pues iremos a verles! –exclamó Emily, dando saltitos como Alice- ¡Chicos, vamos a comprar las entradas!

Mis amigos pronto se unieron a Emily y entre risas y bromas nos dirigimos al estadio donde se compraban las entradas.

- ¿Siguen sin gustarte los Dark Caps? –me preguntó mi primo, retrasándose para hablar conmigo.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

Jake rió.

- Si no te gustan, ¿Por qué vas?

- No voy a quedarme sola en casa, ¿o sí?

Él arqueó una ceja.

- Antes lo hacías.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí caminando, escuchando como mi primo reía detrás de mí. No quería decirle que no quería quedarme sola en casa, ya que me pondría a pensar, y justamente era eso lo que no quería hacer.

- Bella.

Me paré en seco en la calle y miré a Jake, que ahora tenía el semblante serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté, preocupada.

Muy pocas veces mi primo me llamaba así, siempre me llamaba por el apodo de _Bells_ o _primi_.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

- Jake...me estás asustando...¿qué pasa?

Él desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

- James ha vuelto.

Sentí la sangre huir de mi rostro ante aquello. ¿Había vuelto?

La suerte parecía haber huido de mi vida y de forma rápida.

_**POV Edward**_

En menos de una hora, ya teníamos reservada una casa en Jacksonville.

Según nos había dicho Jasper, era una casa que se encontraba cerca de la playa. Me pregunté si la casa de Bella sería vecina de la nuestra, ya que ella me dijo en una de nuestras muchas conversaciones en el Starbucks que su casa de Jacksonville estaba cerca del mar.

Con un par de llamadas, Emmett cambió los billetes de avión de Seattle por los de Jacksonville. Yo tan sólo debía ocuparme al día siguiente de que Jessica no fuese a coger los billetes y no se diese cuenta de que subíamos al avión con destino a Jacksonville. En un principio pensé en que no funcionaría, pero mis amigos me animaron, diciéndome un par de trucos de seducción que no fallarían si los empleaba con nuestra representante.

Alice nos había llamado aquella noche preguntándonos a qué hora llegaríamos. Ella y Rose estaban al tanto de nuestro plan, e iban a ayudarnos en todo lo que pudiesen.

Emmett con sus llamadas había conseguido organizar un concierto a espaldas de Jessica. Alice y Rosalie nos habían prometido que harían todo lo posible por llevar a Bella al concierto. Durante esas dos semanas intentaría volver a acercarme a ella. Si eso fallaba, siempre podía utilizar el concierto.

A las seis de la mañana, Emmett entró dando voces en mi habitación haciendo que me despertase con un sobresalto.

- Lo siento Eddie –se excusó él- Jessica ha llamado diciendo que ya está de camino.

- Son las seis de la mañana...

- Pero ella por lo visto padece insomnio.

Fui directamente a la ducha sin desayunar, por lo que cuando Jessica llegó ya estaba presentable. No me hubiese gustado nada que me hubiese visto con bóxers.

- ¿Ya lo tenéis todo listo? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en nuestro sofá.

Llevaba una ajustada camisa de tirantes negra con una minifalda blanca de un palmo, unas sandalias de color también negro y eso contando con unas gafas de sol puestas.

- ¿Tienes nuevo trabajo, Jess? –dijo Emmett, cuando vio la indumentaria que ella llevaba puesta.

- ¿Nuevo trabajo? –preguntó Jessica, algo desconcertada.

Jasper y yo aguantamos la risa, mientras Emmett continuaba con la broma.

- Sí... ¿cuando has empezado? ¿ya tienes a muchos clientes?

- Emm, no se a que te refieres.

Jazz y yo apretamos aún más los labios para no reírnos delante de Jessica. Emmett también estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no reír.

Una hora y media más tarde, mis amigos y yo sacábamos nuestros equipajes y los llevábamos hacia el Jeep de Emmett. Jessica había venido con un taxi, y me pregunté como el taxista había podido cargar las tres maletas que nuestra representante llevaba.

- ¿Se puede saber que llevas ahí dentro? –le preguntó Jasper, mientras cargaba una de las maletas.

- ¿No me dijisteis que en Forks hacía frío?

- Oh sí, allí adónde vamos hace un frío comparable al del Polo Norte –bromeó Emmett, guiñándonos un ojo a Jasper y a mí, aprovechando que Jessica estaba ocupada intentando subir al todoterreno.

- Por eso ella va tan abrigada –me susurró Jazz.

Yo tan solo me reí por lo bajo.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y era mi turno de entretener a Jessica. Cuando bajamos del Jeep, mis amigos me levantaron los dedos pulgares, dándome ánimos. Respiré hondo y me dirigí hacia Jessica y le pasé un brazo por la cintura. Ella me miró, sonriente, y con ojos esperanzados. Dibujé mi mejor sonrisa en el rostro y me imaginé que Jessica era Bella. Algo totalmente imposible.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

hola chicas!!! por fin he podido actualizar ^^

ahora viene la parte que mas me gusta de la historia ;) aunque debo decir que no la tengo toda...la ultima parte la tiene Elenya y aun no me la ha pasado...pero bueno, aguantaremos!! ò.ó xD

muchisimas gracias por comentar FAYRES, Krystal-Pattinson, lupita cullen!, saranya.x, Atram Potter y Gabriella Cullen!! y tambien a todas las otras que comentasteis los otros capis =)

Krystal te respondo: Bella estaba triste porque cree que Edward ha preferido irse con otra a estar con ella, y Alice y Rose estaban tristes por ella, aunque conocen la verdad y no pueden decirsela porque prefieren que se la diga el ^^ lo entiendes ahora wapa? ^^

lupita cullen, bienvenida wapisima ^^ tres horas'?? O.o ala!!! me alegro de que te gustase =) yo tambien soy aferrima al Team Edward!! xD

me despido hasta el proximo caxito!!

besikos wapisimas!!!

Aliena.G! ;)


	12. Imprevistos

******DISCLAIMER: ****los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 10: Imprevistos**

_**[POV Bella]**_

- Bells, tranquila –me susurró Jake, mientras con una mano me apretaba el hombro. Respiré hondo y desvié la mirada hacia el mar que se extendía delante de nosotros.

Después de comprar las entradas habíamos vuelto de nuevo a la playa. Rose y Alice se habían unido a los chicos a jugar a voleibol. Solo Jake se había quedado junto a mí, por más que yo había insistido de que fuera con los otros.

- Bella, lo siento mucho. Hace años de eso, creía que lo habías olvidado...

- Jake, eso nunca se olvida –le interrumpí, sin mirarle.

Escuché como suspiraba, pero no me volví para enfrentarle.

La discusión que manteníamos era por la llegada de un viejo conocido nuestro a Jacksonville, también con motivo de pasar las vacaciones en la ciudad. Hacía al menos cuatro años que no veíamos a James, ni siquiera habíamos sabido algo de él en todo aquel tiempo. Tampoco es que me interesase mucho. Él y yo tuvimos algo así como un rollo, ya que nunca llegamos a salir. Aquel año yo cumplía los dieciséis y James tenía dos años más. Ese verano nos hicimos muy amigos, hasta tal punto que me enamoré de él. Sin embargo, él no mostró los mismos sentimientos hacia mí. Lo hubiese aceptado si solo se hubiese quedado en eso, pero James no se conformó con decirme que no.

Primero, hizo ver como que me correspondía, y después me dejó delante de todos sus amigos, humillándome de la forma más ruin posible. Ahora, él había vuelto, y había rogado a mi primo y a nuestros amigos regresar al grupo. Aunque lo habían aceptado, Jake, Seth y Emily, mis mejores amigos de allí, aún se negaban a aceptar a aquel indeseable, aunque nada podían hacer, a menos que quisieran discutir con los otros, algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir.

- ¿Cuándo tiene que venir? –pregunté.

- Ni idea –se encogió de hombros- pero no tienes porque acercarte a él.

- No –negué con la cabeza- no pienso ni mirarle.

- Muy bien _primi –_sonrió mi primo, dándome un beso en la coronilla.

- ¡Bella!

La voz de Alice nos hizo girarnos hacia ella. La pequeña duende se acercaba hacia nosotros corriendo, con una sonrisa en su alegre rostro. Cuando llegó, me preguntó:

- ¿La casa contigua a la tuya estaba desocupada?

Fruncí el ceño ante aquello. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

- Creo que sí. ¿Por qué?

Alice sonrió, maliciosamente.

- Por nada.

Se levantó y corrió hacia Rosalie. Mi pequeña amiga le dijo algo a la rubia, lo que provocó que empezaran a dar saltos, emocionadas.

- ¿A Alice y a Rose les gusta lo sobrenatural? –me preguntó Jake.

- ¿Lo sobrenatural?

- Es por si la casa vecina a la tuya tiene alguna leyenda de algún fantasma, y quieran ir a investigar.

Le di una palmada en el brazo mientras reíamos.

Miré de nuevo a mis amigas, que aún reían y se abrazaban. Sonreí al verlas tan animadas. No las veía así desde que habíamos ido al parque de atracciones con los chicos. Y antes tampoco las había visto en ese grado de emoción, descontando los primeros días de rebajas...

Una idea cruzó mi mente.

¿Era eso posible?

Era posible.

- No puede ser...

- ¿Qué pasa, Bells? –dijo Jake, de forma despreocupada.

- Creo que ya sé que les pasa a Rose y a Alice.

- ¿Y qué les pasa?

Unos gritos de saludo interrumpieron nuestra conversación. Al girarme para ver que producía aquel alboroto, la sangre huyó de mi rostro.

Sin duda, la mala suerte me perseguía.

- Jake, creo que me iré a casa.

- ¡Eh! Esos tres me suenan de algo –mi primo claramente me ignoraba.

Su atención, al igual que los demás chicos de la playa, estaba puesta en Emmett, Jasper y Edward, quienes terminaban de llegar, con Jessica bien sujeta al brazo de éste último. Bufé mientras rodaba los ojos y me levanté.

Al fin, Jake se volvió hacia mí.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- A casa, a la tienda...¡a cualquier sitio lejos de aquí!

_- Primi_, ¿Qué pasa?

Iba a responderle, cuando tuve la sensación de que alguien me observaba. Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con dos ojos verdes. Los mismos ojos verdes que tanto había echado de menos.

[...]

_[POV Edward]_

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, a pesar de que tenía innumerables cosas que decirle.

También quería abrazarla, besarla y decirle lo mucho que sentía haberle dicho aquella vil blasfemia, pero ninguno de mis músculos se movió ni un centímetro. Bella seguía de pie enfrente de mí, sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Primero, se había mostrado aliviada, el alivio había pasado a la sorpresa, y ahora, a la ira. No podía culparla por estar enfadada.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –inquirió.

- Los chicos han alquilado una casa...

- Qué casualidad, justo la casa de al lado de la mía, ¿no? Pues espero verte lo más mínimo por allí.

Hizo el intento de irse, pero la cogí por el brazo. Ella volvió a mirarme, con aquellos grandes y preciosos ojos color chocolate que me habían enamorado. La única diferencia, era que ahora no mostraban su típica dulzura, sino una frialdad que me hizo estremecer. Bella se soltó bruscamente de mi agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos.

- Gracias por haberme ayudado. Pero no por eso voy a volver a dirigirte la palabra.

Y sin dejarme replicar, se dirigió velozmente hacia la carretera. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi que su primo la seguía, llamándola y suplicándole que le esperase. Suspiré y desvié mi mirada hacia la arena. Odiaba a Jessica con toda mi alma, por haber hecho que perdiese a la cosa más hermosa que hubiese entrado en mi vida.

Unos brazos me envolvieron por detrás, mientras una voz nasal me decía al oído:

- ¿Qué hacías con ésa?

Me solté como pude de su agarre y me giré hacia ella, con el semblante inexpresivo.

_- Ésa _tiene un nombre. Y estaba hablando con ella.

El semblante de Jessica se volvió inescrutable.

- Recuerda que puedo desenmascararos a ti y a tus amigos, así que no juegues conmigo.

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y regresó con mis amigos.

Medio sonreí, mientras la veía alejarse. Poco sabía ella que pronto tendría una grata sorpresa. Una sorpresa, que posiblemente hiciese que me la quitase de encima de una vez por todas.

Pasaron dos días desde mi reencuentro con Bella. Dos largos días de los cuales no supe absolutamente nada de ella. No la veía salir ni entrar de casa. Tampoco es que yo tuviese demasiado tiempo libre, organizando como estábamos el concierto de la próxima semana. Alice y Rose nos cubrían diciendo que estábamos explorando la ciudad, a lo que todos los amigos de Jake se creían al pie de la letra. A Jessica habíamos logrado engañarla, hablando primero con la discográfica, que había aceptado hacer un concierto extra. Jessica nunca supo que la llamada que recibió de la discográfica anunciándole que preparase un concierto en Jacksonville fue cosa nuestra. La llamada, por suerte, la recibió en el aeropuerto, por lo que Emmett y Jasper fingieron que habían cambiado los billetes a tiempo. Jessica estaba eufórica. Había hecho que le prometiese que durante el concierto proclamase mi amor por ella. Acepté, no sin antes cruzar dos dedos detrás de la espalda y guiñar un ojo a Jasper y a Emmett, que me miraban como si me hubiese vuelto loco.

Ahora, con tan solo cinco días para el concierto, estaba ya poniéndome nervioso.

Aquel concierto se había convertido en mi única salvación, y el único modo de recuperar a la cosa más importante de mi vida, que no estaba dispuesto a volver dejar escapar.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

holaaa!!

siento la tardanza, ya lo he explicado en el otro fic, no tenia Internet xD

muchisimas gracias por los reviews y perdon otra vez por la espera .

solo quedan 2 capis mas contando el Epilogo =)

una cosa queria decir xD: en este capi habeis visto que esta este simbolo _[...] _es que creo que falta un trocito de la historia, el cual yo no tengo . se que exite, porque me suena haberlo leido, creo que James pues molestaba un poco a Bella, y Edward la ayudaba. El caxito, era peque, pero no lo encuentro. Le pedire a la autora que me lo pase y asi editare vale? :D

actualizare pronto, prometido =)

un beso a tods!!!


	13. Quién iba a decir que

******DISCLAIMER: ****los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 11: Quién iba a decir que...**

_**[POV Bella]**_

Faltaba un día para el concierto.

Según decía la gente, las entradas para ver a los Dark Caps se habían agotado la semana anterior, dos días después de que se pusieran a la venta. Muchos de los que no habían logrado hacerse con alguna entrada pensaban ya en que bloque de pisos cercano se podría al menos escuchar la música de Ed, J y Em. Nadie sabía donde estaban alojados tampoco. En el grupo de Jake, estaban que se subían por las paredes a causa de ello.

- ¡Podríamos haber ido a su hotel y hacernos fotos con ellos! –se lamentaba Emily- ¡incluso podríamos haber empezado una bonita amistad!

- ¡Claro! –intervenía siempre mi primo- hasta tal punto que los hubieras podido invitar a tu boda con Sam.

Ante esto, mi primo terminaba con alguna que otra magulladura en el brazo o en el hombro. Durante la semana antes del concierto, perdí de vista a Edward, Alice y los demás. Mis dos mejores amigas habían venido conmigo de vacaciones, pero al venir sus novios se habían ido con ellos. Me habían preguntado si no me molestaba, y aunque un poco sí, les dije con una gran sonrisa que no se preocuparan por mí.

Y así, me quedé sola. Bueno, salvo por Jake y compañía, aunque a veces también prefería no ir solo para no encontrarme con James. Me negaba en rotundo a ir con aquel egocéntrico. Por eso, el domingo, el día antes del concierto, estaba sola en casa, comiendo helado y viendo una película. En concreto, una de _Scary Movie._ Quería reírme un rato y olvidarme por completo de mis preocupaciones.

Mis padres habían salido a cenar con unos amigos de toda la vida, y Alice y Rosalie habían salido con Jasper y Emmett y con Edward y Jessica.

Tan solo de pensar en la última pareja ya me ponía enferma. Muchas veces pasaban por mi cabeza preguntas como: ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¿La estupidez? No es que odiase a Jessica por el hecho de que Edward la hubiese preferido a ella y me hubiese dejado a mí plantada y con el corazón hecho en mil pedacitos. No conocía a Jessica, aunque su cara me resultaba muy familiar, solo la había visto aquel día en la playa, pero por lo que me contaban Alice y Rose, era la estupidez personificada. Definitivamente, no sabía que veía Edward en ella.

Pensando eso estaba cuando el timbre sonó.

De mala gana, fuí a abrir, preguntándome quien venía a perturbar mi pequeña esfera de soledad, para encontrarme cara a cara con la persona que menos me esperaba; James.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunté, fríamente.

- He venido a hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo, con una sonrisa.

- No.

Se quedó algo desconcertado, pero de inmediato se recompuso.

- Bien...pues hablaremos aquí. Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir mañana al concierto conmigo.

- ¿Qué concierto? –sabía perfectamente de que concierto se trataba, pero querría hacer ver que la propuesta no me interesaba.

- Al de los Dark Caps, claro está.

- No me gusta ese grupo. Adiós.

Intenté cerrar la puerta, pero James puso un pie antes de que la terminase de cerrar:

- ¡Por favor, Bella! No iremos solos, Jake, Leah y los otros también vienen.

Recordé que se lo había prometido. Y a mi primo, cuando se le hacía una promesa, se _tenía _que cumplir, quisieras o no. Suspiré y asentí.

- No iré contigo. Iré con ellos.

- Con verte me bastará.

James volvió a sonreír, pero yo no le devolví la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres después de tanto tiempo, James?

- Ganarme tu perdón. Hacerte ver que he cambiado.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

- ¡Hey, espera!

No me moví del portal de la puerta, pero él igualmente se giró.

- Gracias por la invitación –dije, intentando ser amable.

James me guiñó un ojo y después se marchó.

Yo me quedé unos minutos más en la puerta, pensando. ¿Qué había hecho? Ah, sí, darle las gracias. Solo esperaba que eso no significara que empezaba a perdonarle. Porque eso solo significaba una cosa...que seguía queriéndole.

~*~

A las cinco en punto del día siguiente, Alice y Rosalie me terminaban de arreglar para el concierto. Según ellas, había quedado fantástica. Según yo, cada vez me parecía más a la muñeca Barbie. Mis dos mejores amigas se habían quedado todo el día conmigo y me habían prometido que irían al concierto conmigo. Sus novios, por lo visto, tenían cosas que hacer.

No les pregunté por esas cosas, ya que posiblemente implicaban a Edward, y precisamente era de él de quien menos ganas tenía de hablar.

- Chicas, si me quedo en casa, no creo que ocurra nada –intenté excusarme, pero ellas no me lo permitieron.

Prefería antes tirarme por un puente que de ir a ese concierto. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel conmigo? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

A las seis y media Alice, Rosalie y yo nos montábamos en un taxi que nos llevaría al pabellón donde se celebraba el concierto. Mi primo y sus amigos nos esperaban allí, impacientes frente a la entrada.

- ¡Queda una hora y media para que empiece el concierto! –exclamó Leah, cuando nos vio bajar del coche.

Alice y Rosalie asintieron, dando gritos de emoción. Por mi parte resoplé y me dirigí a una pared para poder apoyarme. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Jake iba a acercarse para decirme algo, pero se paró en seco. Pronto supe porqué.

- Al final has venido –me dijo una voz al oído.

- No precisamente para verte a ti –le respondí fríamente a James, mientras me apartaba de él.

- Yo sí que he venido por ti. Bella, perdóname por favor.

- ¿Para qué?

- Era un crío y no supe apreciar lo que tenía. Me gustaría que volviésemos a empezar.

- Ya sabes el dicho: _no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes._

Con esas palabras, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi primo, dejando a James con la palabra en la boca.

- Muy bien hecho, _primi _–me felicitó Jake.

Pasé por alto el apodo y sonreí, y un poco de forma forzada. Jake suspiró.

- Bells, si no estás a gusto, ¿por qué has venido?

- Esas dos me han obligado –dije, señalando con el dedo pulgar a Alice y a Rose.

- Aún puedes escaparte.

Me encogí de hombros y lo dejé estar. Alice y Rose seguramente correrían detrás de mí y me llevarían de vuelta. Ese día, habían estado muy pesadas diciéndome que el concierto de esa noche no debía perdérmelo por nada del mundo. La hora y media de espera pasó de forma lenta. No me podía creer que quería entrar de una vez en el pabellón. La causa era muy simple; James me estaba acosando todo el rato, pidiéndome perdón y lanzándome piropos. Yo me dediqué a ignorarle. No me dejó en paz hasta que Alice y Rose me hicieron de guardaespaldas. Entramos en el pabellón y nos situamos por las primeras filas. Como habíamos sido los primeros en comprarlas, habíamos tenido suerte.

- ¡Los veremos de cerca! –gritaba la duendecillo, dando saltitos- ¡nunca habíamos estado tan cerca!

- Yo diría que sí –rió Rose.

Alice le sacó la lengua. Recordé el día que las dejé pasar cuando tenía la entrevista. Aquel día, descubrí que los Dark Caps me caían bien. Pero no por eso ya me gustaba su música.

Ed, J y Em salieron al escenario, repletos de luces y humo, los tres a la vez, en contra de lo que siempre hacían; iban saliendo de uno en uno, primero Em, luego J y pro último Ed, quién de inmediato empezaba a cantar. Todo esto lo sabía porque Alice me había hecho tragarme innumerables vídeos de sus conciertos.

Los tres se pusieron en sus sitios, y Ed se acercó al micrófono y empezó a hablar:

- ¡Bienvenidos! Os preguntaréis porque hemos empezado de forma diferente, y la respuesta es que este concierto es especial, en muchos sentidos.

La voz me resultó familiar. La había escuchado innumerables veces, pero solo me resultó familiar aquella vez.

- Pronto lo descubriréis –prosiguió- y ahora, ¡empecemos con una de vuestras canciones favoritas, _Night_!

Todos los fans estallaron en aplausos cuando escucharon el nombre de la canción, ya que era de las más famosas y la cantaban muy pocas veces en los conciertos. Estaba preparada para sacarme mi iPod y ponerlo a tope, cuando descubrí otra anomalía; la voz de Ed resultaba diferente. Demostraba emoción. Me quedé mirándole fijamente, intentando descubrir que había cambiado.

La canción empezó a gustarme, para mi sorpresa.

- Es bonita, ¿verdad? –me preguntó James, con un susurro.

Asentí, aún embelesada por la nueva forma de cantar del cantante. ¿Seguro que eran los mismos Dark Caps que yo conocía? Miré a Alice y a Rose, que estaban un poco apartadas, en un sitio donde podían ver perfectamente el escenario sin ninguna cabeza que las tapase.

- ¿Te vienes conmigo un rato?

James me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia si, mientras dirigía sus labios a mi cuello.

- ¡Déjame! –le dije, intentando soltarme.

Desgraciadamente, todos mis amigos estaban algo apartados o demasiado inmersos en la música.

- Oh, vamos si no pasa nada...

- ¡He dicho que me dejes!

Aunque intentaba zafarme, él era mucho más fuerte que yo. Sonriendo, acercó su rostro al mío, peligrosamente. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo cuando fue a besarme.

La música de los Dark Caps cambió de repente. Habían cambiado la canción que estaban interpretando y habían cambiado a una que yo conocía muy bien.

La canción que sonó en el coche aquel día que fuimos al parque de atracciones:

_Her name is Nina  
She's sexy like a prima ballerina  
I dream of her every day  
My life is not the same without those wonder _chocolate_ eyes*_

James aflojó un poco su agarre, cuando se giró para ver a los Dark Caps. Yo me separé y corrí al lado de Alice y Rosalie. No se habían percatado de nada, aunque tenían unas sonrisas tontas en sus rostros, como si estuviesen esperando algo.

Y es que me había fijado en un dato: ¿ojos de color chocolate? La canción siempre había dicho ojos azules...Miré a los Dark Caps, y mi vista se encontró con Ed, que bailaba en el centro del escenario, justo delante de la escalera, como si fuera a bajar.

¡Y lo hizo!

Como si hubiese estado leyéndome el pensamiento, empezó a bajar los escalones, mientras cantaba:

_Save me today  
Whenever you want to  
Go far away__*  
_

Fue caminando, haciéndose paso entre la gente, hasta llegar a donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Se paró enfrente de mí, cantando sus últimos versos de la canción:

_The world is a perfect place to be free...__*_

Y dicho esto, hizo algo que nadie esperaba ver.

Algo, que todos llevaban esperando desde que se fundó el grupo y se dio a conocer.

Algo que en parte, era el secreto de la fama de los Dark Caps.

Ed se quitó la gorra enfrente de mí, con una sonrisa en sus labios que yo conocía perfectamente, mientras que aquellos ojos verdes que me habían hechizado desde el primer instante en que los vi, me observaban con algo de temor, pero sobre todo con felicidad.

- Bella –susurró Edward, solo para mí, mientras de fondo se escuchaba los últimos versos de la canción, los cuales eran rapeados por Em- ¿puedes perdonarme? Tú eres la única que ocupa mi corazón.

Sonreí involuntariamente, antes de pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y ponerme de puntillas para besarle. Él pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Cuando nos separamos, los dos teníamos una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

- Siento lo que te dije...y también no haberte dicho antes esto –rió, de forma nerviosa.

- Está todo olvidado.

Nos volvimos a besar, olvidando que nos encontrábamos rodeados de un montón de gente. También de que el secreto de los Dark Caps se había descubierto, ya que al mismo tiempo que Edward se había quitado la gorra enfrente de mí, Emmett y Jasper habían hecho lo mismo en el escenario.

Como supimos después, James se fue, en un arrebato de celos. Jessica empezó a gritar, hecha una furia por haberse visto engañada, ya que según tenía entendido, Edward le tenía que dedicar la canción de _Nina. _Intentó salir al escenario, pero unos guardias de seguridad la cogieron por detrás y la inmovilizaron. Su padre la echó al día siguiente de la discográfica por haber hecho tal chantaje a su grupo estrella.

Nunca más volví a despreciar al grupo de los Dark Caps, ya que me regalaron la noche más especial de mi vida.

-------------------------------

*Su nombre es Nina

Ella es sexy como una bailarina

Yo sueño con ella todos los días  
Mi vida no es lo mismo sin los ojos _chocolates_ de extrañar

Sálvame hoy

Siempre que quiera  
Ir lejos

El mundo es un lugar perfecto para ser libres

---------------------------------------------------

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

ese es el ultimo capitulo, solo queda el Epilogo ^^

a mi la ultima parte me encanta, no se a vosotras *.* la cancion original es_ Nina_, de Comedy of life, de la BSO de la pelicula Tre metri sopra il cielo.

muchas gracias por los reviews **Ericastelo, Atram Potter, aridenere, Krystal-Pattinson, thecullen86, .Swan y Gabriella Cullen**!!!! =)

intentare actualizar pronto :P

un beso a todas!!!


	14. Epilogo

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer, y la trama a Elenya_CS del foro de Crepusculo-es., yo solo me dedico a haceros llegar esta historia ^^**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde nuestro último concierto en Jacksonville.

A pesar de que el éxito de los Dark Caps se hubiese basado en la ignorancia de nuestra verdadera identidad, después de hacer pública ésta, la fama de los Dark Caps había aumentado. Nuestros discos eran los más vendidos, salíamos en todas las revistas y no había canal de radio que no pusiese una de nuestras canciones al menos tres veces al día. Como decía Bella, a la que ahora le gustaba nuestro grupo, así solo conseguirían que la gente terminara hartándose de nosotros, pero de momento, eso parecía no ser así. De todas formas, decía ella, no le importaba mucho, ya que así podía escucharme.

Gracias a que Bella habia admitido que le gustaban los Dark Caps, gané la apuesta con Emmett, y me libré de ir a algunas firmas de CDs, ocasiones que aprovechaba para descansar.

Bella y yo podíamos vernos mucho, ya que yo estaba en la producción del nuevo CD del grupo y ella estudiando, así que según me contaba, siempre que podía se ponía la radio en el iPod para ver si escuchaba alguna de nuestras canciones, ya que así se sentía más cercana a mí. Ante esto, era imposible evitar besarla.

Estábamos saliendo desde hacía dos meses, y para su desgracia, al convertirme yo en famoso, ella por consiguiente también, ya que aunque les pedíamos a los medios que fueran cuidadosos con su imagen, la gente igualmente nos veía por la calle, así que Bella, al igual que Alice y Rosalie, se convirtieron en famosas. Cada día las llamaban de un programa diferente de la televisión para que fueran a hablar. Obviamente, rechazaban todas las ofertas.

La que sí que lo aprovechó fueron Jessica y James, que se dieron a conocer como nuestros "ex", aunque bien sabíamos nosotros la gran mentira que eso era. Al menos, conseguimos que nos dejaran en paz, ya que ahora corrían los rumores de que estaban juntos. Fuera como fuera, nos los habíamos sacado de encima.

Recordando todo eso estaba aquel frío viernes de octubre, esperando a mi novia a que saliese de la universidad. Ese día nos habían dado un descanso en el trabajo, así que aproveché para dar una sorpresa a Bella.

Me puse mis Rayban y esperé apoyado en el coche a que Bella saliese de la universidad. Por supuesto, ahora mi identidad no era secreta, así que muchas chicas se acercaron a hacerse fotos conmigo y a pedirme autógrafos. ¡Incluso una profesora!

Pero como siempre, yo tenía que sonreír, firmar y posar en las fotos.

- ¡Edward!

Levanté la vista, del papel que terminaba de firmar a una chica que daba saltitos, creo que de la emoción, para encontrarme con Bella que corría rápidamente hacia mí. La había reconocido por un detalle; por como me había llamado. Solo mis amigos me llamaban así. Los fans, solían llamarme por mi nombre artístico, Ed. Me separé de la chica, que ahora quería hacerse una foto conmigo y fui a coger a mi novia en brazos.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! –rió, después de darme un largo beso en los labios.

- Hemos librado hoy –le guiñé un ojo y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

- ¡Ed! ¿Puedes hacerte la foto con nosotras?

Resoplé y le pedí a Bella que hiciese la foto. Ella aceptó, aún sonriente. Después de complacer a las dos fans, nos metimos en el coche y arranqué.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –me preguntó Bella.

- A un sitio.

- ¿Pero que sitio?

- Ahora lo verás.

- Edward, sabes que odio las sorpresas, ¿verdad?

- Con toda tu alma –reí.

Ella me dio un manotazo, mientras hacía un puchero.

- Hasta enfadada estás preciosa.

Se sonrojó por el cumplido, pero no por ello desvió la mirada, como en un principio. Se inclinó hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sonriendo, llegamos a nuestro destino, que no era otro que un supermercado.

- Aquí empezó todo –le susurré al oído, ante su mirada desconcertada.

- Aquí nos conocimos, es verdad –sonrió ella.

Le guiñé un ojo y me bajé del coche. Antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo también, fui a abrirle la puerta. Nos dimos otro beso y cogidos de la mano, nos dirigimos hacía el interior del súper.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

- Comprar unos chicles.

- ¿Solo?

- Sí, para luego ir a un Starbucks.

- Te amo –dijo, poniéndose de puntillas para volverme a besar.

- No tanto como yo a ti –y entonces, volví a unir sus labios con los míos.

Y es que por primera vez en mi vida, me había enamorado.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

bien, este es el final de For the first time, pero ojo! solo de la 1 parte...si, si, la autora ha confirmado que **hay secuela, **pero que tardara en colgarla porque ahora esta enfrascada en otra secuela y en otro de sus fics ^^

muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos habeis dado =) y tambien por conseguir que pasaramos de los 100 reviews!!!! sin vosotras no lo hubiesemos conseguido :D de verdad, muchas gracias **Gabriela Cullen, VAMPIREPRINCESSMIYU, Atram Potter, melyy_ssa, aridenere, Krystal-Pattinson, Haloh, thecullen86, ruthypotter y PaaaauFernandez**!!!!!!!!!!!!

nos leemos en otros fics :P

un beso muy grande a todas wapisimas ^^

Aliena.G! ;)


End file.
